Welcome to New York High!
by Striptease Pisces
Summary: Once Donnie finds a way to temporarily turn him & his brothers into humans, it's to high school they go to learn more about the world & what they've been missing out on as teenagers. A cute redhead with talents galore, a beauty with brains, a shy, angelic girl who is still trying to figure herself out, & a slut who isn't all what she's made out to be isn't what they expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, so… I got this really cool idea stuck in my head and I wanted to right about it, so here it is. I'm planning to finish this one from start to finish, so please just give this story a chance. If you love romance and drama, I think you'll like this. My updates may be kind of late because it's my first year of high school, and it's stressful, but then again, I chose to write this over homework. I own zero TMNT original characters (ugh), but all OC'S I own! So, K, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Boys**

"Ouuu, new boys!" Amanda exclaimed flirtatiously upon entering the first period class (which was English).

"Control your hormones, Amanda!" Isabelle chuckled loudly to the blood/cherry/poppy/fiery red wearing harlot of the school.

Amanda was tall, dark, and sexy through in through. She had slender, giftedly built legs which were always shown off whether through slutty skirts, booty shorts, short, knee-length dresses, leggings made from thin, tight material, leg-suffocating skinny jeans, or – whatever! She had beautiful legs, and no matter what she was wearing on the bottom, everyone knew it!

Her blue-black hair was usually always tied in a high ponytail, the tips of her long strands always perfectly curled out at the nape of her neck. She had an oval-shaped face with model features such as the clear, peaches and cream complexion, high cheekbones, and pointed chin. Emerald green eyes which sparkled and danced under sun rays and moon beams were framed with mascara, eyeliner, and smoky eye pallets dusted on fluttery lids. Her lips were painted a cherry red which seemed to never smudge, despite all of the boys she kissed during lunch hours and after school practices…

Amanda was all about being number one. She knew attention and how to get it. She also knew competition and how to always win and come out at the top of everyone else around her.

Probably because she's blown more guys than a porn star…

But she _was_ competitive and determined, of course; a cheerleader, gymnast, basketball player, and volleyball player.

Isabelle considered Amanda her best friend, even though she could be pretty disgusting.

She had a pretty bad reputation in the school. Not only was she known as the "cheapest slut on the face of the earth", she smoked cigarettes and weed, and did the occasional line of cocaine.

Amanda was never signalled out or tossed to the side by anybody, though. Sure people talked tons of shit about her behind her toned, muscularly chiselled back, but she was well "respected", because you never fucked with her! She had blazing coals in those seductive eyes of hers, and with one wrong move, she could kill you, resuscitate her, kill you again, and send you flying into the fiery pits of hell in a snap of her red manicured fingers.

Isabelle loved Amanda, though, despite everything! Amanda was good to her and treated her like a baby sister. She was there for Isabelle more than anybody. Even if she had zero true respect from the whole school, she had Isabelle's one-hundred percent.

She just sometimes wished Amanda wasn't this one big secret all the time. She knew there was more to her than just sex and drugs. Something must have happened to make her the way she is.

Isabelle was all an open book to Amanda, but Isabelle wished it was the same visa versa.

Amanda was just a big mystery waiting to be solved…

"Shut the hell up!" Amanda laughed a deep throaty laugh, slamming her thick binder down on the desk beside Isabelle's and plopping down into her seat, displaying her red hot thong bunching up over the waist of her black, leather skinny jeans.

Isabelle just grinned and rolled her honey eyes.

The bell rang and the rest of the students rushed to take their seats before the teacher, Mrs. Rolland, took center stage in the front of her class.

"Okay, guys! We have two new students in our class today." She said, announcing the obvious. The two new guys were so unbearably hot, it was impossible for hormonal girls _and _envious guys _not_ to notice.

"This is Leonardo Hamato," Mrs. Rolland began to introduce, motioning her chubby hand over to a tall guy with soft, chestnut brown hair neatly shagged over blue eyes. He was wearing an electric blue t-shirt pulled over a pair of classy blue jeans, and blue converse sneakers.

"Just call me Leo." He simply said with a friendly smile. It was sexy and so was his cool, sleepy, calm voice.

"Hello, _Leo_!" All the girls giggled in unison, making Leo blush and scratch the back of his head.

One of the girls was of course Amanda.

"Leo's got some sex appeal!" She whispered rather loudly, purring like a black cat in heat. A few people turned around to stare at her. She just struck a phony grin and waved cheekily and they turned back in time for the next hottie to make his debut.

"and his brother, Raphael Hamato." She finished, this time motioning to a guy with short, jet black hair and dangerous amber hues. He was wearing a red muscle shirt underneath a black leather jacket, pulled over ripped blue jeans, and red converse sneakers. He had the most sexy, muscular hands Isabelle ever saw, but he quickly hid them behind his back as he sat slumped against the white board at the front beside Leo.

"Jus call me Raph, alright?" He said with a thick Brooklyn accent that made all the girls just wriggle in their seats.

"Hey, _Raph_!" All the girls repeated to him. He just rolled his burning eyes and smirked slightly.

Surprisingly, Amanda didn't play along with the rest of the girls. She just sat there wide-eyed and dazed by Raph. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. It was as if she was watching his every move, undressing him with her lusty eyes, day-dreaming about all the dirty tricks she would lay and Kodak porn worthy moments she would spend making, all on and with him…

* * *

Tiger and Arianna stumbled into the family studies classroom third period just before the bell rang. They were laughing like hyenas for no apparent reason.

To the school, despite how different they were (Tiger was sugary sweet, both in looks and personality, energetic, and comedic, a cheerleader, dancer, and singer, and Arianna was a gorgeous, usually calm, witty brainiac who got good grades), they were known as the two "happiest, most perfectly matched best friends ever".

The teacher, Ms. Cheryl, sternly told them to stop being so rambunctious and to take their seats. Tiger and Arianna didn't take their favourite teacher _too_,_ too _seriously due to the little amused smile spread across her pretty, angelic face.

The two best friends took quick control of their laughing fits and began to look around for open seats at any table.

"Cute new boys!" Tiger cheered with a cheerleader's glee, skipping over to the empty chair beside a guy with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and baby blue eyes as blue as a summer sky. He had tiny freckles dotted over his rosy cheeks and nose. He wore a citrus orange t-shirt under a blue denim jacket, pulled over matching blue jeans, and converse sneakers to match his bright shirt.

"Heeya, cutie, what's up?" Tiger asked him playfully, chewing hard on her pink bubble gum and blowing it into a bubble before popping it within a second later. It was a little exercise to help gain control of her regular breathing from being a little too hyped up earlier.

She instantly saw his rosy cheeks turn a beet red, which in a way gave her complete satisfaction. The guy was freaking adorable!

"Uhh… family studies? What about you, dudette?" He asked back, playing up her flirtatious act with a sweet smile displaying his straight, white teeth.

"Ouu, I love your accent!" Tiger gushed, picking up on his "surfer dude" way of speaking, quickly blowing another bubble before asking, "Do you surf?"

The guy blushed again, this time pure crimson.

"Surf, skateboard, martial arts…" He began to list before the other guy beside him nudged him under the table.

Arianna chuckled aloud, plunking down into the empty seat between the two new boys.

She found the one opposite of the "surfer dude" extremely attractive. He had short, dark brown hair and trained amber eyes. He had a rather pale complexion, but it was nice looking, had no signs of a puberty attack. It was just clear and soft looking. He wore a pastel purple hoodie over slim fitting blue jeans, and purple converse to match his sweater.

"What's your name?" Arianna asked him politely, resting the side of her head on her palm which was propped up by her sharp elbow.

"Donatello… but you can just c-call me Donnie." He blushed nervously, making Arianna grin.

"Okay, class, as you can see, there are two new boys that you may or may have not met yet from previous classes. They're brothers. The one in orange is Michelangelo and the one in purple is Donatello, but you can just call them Mikey and Donnie. They have two older brothers in the same grade, Leo and Raph." Ms. Cheryl announced kindly.

"You two should sit with me and Arianna at lunch! It's on us, and oh – bring along Leo and Raph! I would like to meet them." Tiger grinned.

"Okay!" The two brothers replied gratefully in unison.

"As you all should know, we will be learning about mostly sex and pregnancy this year." Mrs. Cheryl piped up.

"_Let's talk about sex, baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let's talk about sex_!" Tiger jokingly sang, taking aback both Michelangelo and Donatello by how good she could sing. Her voice was amazing.

The whole class, even Mrs. Cheryl applauded her. Tiger quickly stood up and took a few bows, her face a bright pink because she wasn't expecting such a reaction.

She sat back down and turned to Michelangelo.

"Welcome to New York High!" She smiled broadly into his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it? What did you think of everyone? Please leave a review 3 They're like little Christmas presents to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to post two new chapters today, one more after this later on tonight! After this chapter, stuff's about to get meaty and interesting, I promise you! Oh, and people have been wondering why I haven't exactly been describing all of the girls and why the turtles are now studly humans, but it's all about pacing, and I always cover ground, so you'll find all that information out later on. Oh, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and decided to give my story a chance! :) Feels great! Anyways, chapter two is called A Deeper Knowing, because, well, you learn more about Amanda and Isabelle through Tiger and Arianna's point of view! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Deeper Knowing**

Tiger and Arianna could not stop looking at the four brothers sitting across from them. They were all so muscular… and ridiculously hot... They were so hot, that they were definitely the four hottest guys currently in school now. They knew that they were getting dirty, jealous looks from all the girls in school, each belonging from different cliques, but they really didn't care. Walking sex toys were sitting before them, quietly munching on their lunches, and they had them all to their self for hopefully the whole lunch hour.

Tiger was of course the first one to break the silence.

"Do you guys work out?"

The question caught the four brothers off guard completely. Leonardo wound up spitting out a bit of his half-chewed sub.

"Why do you ask…?" He asked stupidly, knowing the answer, but he was just curious to see what the two girls would say.

His younger brothers shot him a questioningly look, but he ignored it.

"Well, uh, you guys have big muscles?" Arianna chuckled, stating the obvious, stabbing her plastic fork into her salad.

"Ya, we do." Raphael answered deadpan, taking a bite of his hot dog, barely looking up at the girls.

"Damn…" Tiger whispered under her breathe, but she wasn't quiet enough, because the four brothers quickly looked up from their lunches in unison at her, eyes wide.

Tiger chuckled nervously, and then her face immediately went straight. To relieve the awkwardness from herself, she began to look around the cafeteria.

"Oh, no…" She groaned the second her eyes fell upon Amanda and Isabelle. They were strutting across the cafeteria – well, Amanda was strutting. Isabelle was just desperately trying to keep up with her from behind.

"What?!" Michelangelo cried, whipping around to see where Tiger's eyes were looking. The rest of his brothers turned around to do the same.

"Just Amanda Knoxen and Isabelle Lathers…" Tiger peeped, slumping down into her seat, quickly taking a sudden "liking" to her cold macaroni and cheese.

Raphael was the first one to take major interest in the two girls. He and Leonardo had English with them in period one and science with them in period two.

The one named Amanda couldn't seem to stop looking at him through both the whole classes.

"What's the deal with dat Amanda Knoxen?" He asked Tiger.

Raphael couldn't help but admit it to himself. Amanda was very sexy in a way. Sure she dressed like some cheap street walker, but there was something about her that Raphael couldn't quite wrap his mind around. It was like those leather jeans and skin-tight halter top exposing her toned stomach and the top half of her medium-sized breasts didn't belong on her, at all. The make-up she was wearing was a foreign object and her hair didn't need to be _that _dark. Maybe it was her eyes. The way they were trained, the way they burned with a yearning for adventure and something new. They were like his eyes which he knew he had whenever he looked in the mirror.

"Raph, snap out of it. Look at how she's dressed." Leonardo nudged him quietly, indicating that he shouldn't be looking at her while she was dressed in such a way.

Raphael just groaned and rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

"Oh, Amanda? She's the school's slut." Tiger replied bluntly.

The four brothers turned back around to face Tiger and Arianna again the moment Amanda and Isabelle exited the cafeteria.

Everyone was relieved in their own ways to not have been seen by them.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Donatello piped up.

"No, no." Tiger simply said. "Me and her used to be best friends before she decided to sleep with my boyfriend."

Eight pairs of eyes went up in shock once again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, bra." Michelangelo told her, lending her a pair of empathetic eyes.

"It's okay." She smiled in assurance. "Amanda was a lot worse last year… The only times I really have to deal with her are in gym class and in cheerleading, because me and her are on the same squad."

"The year has just begun, Tiger, it's only the third day of school!" Arianna exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Tiger agreed. She sighed. "Grade ten… My life's going by so fast."

Tiger appeared to be in a dreamy, almost nostalgic state.

_She's the most lively dudette I've ever met_.Michelangelo thought to himself.

He thought Tiger was super cute, and that her curly, red locks, snowy complexion with freckles identical to is, pale green eyes, heart-shaped lips that always curled into a contagious smile, genuine laugh, upbeat personality, and now just simply adorable space-outs were so attractive. It was just a bonus that she could sing like a regular Cyndi Lauper!

To try and break Tiger from a trip down memory lane, Leonardo asked, "Well, I can understand why you wouldn't particularly like Amanda, but why not Isabelle? You didn't say anything about her."

"Well, I don't have anything against Isabelle, like, according to Arianna here, she was very sweet and kind back when they were best friends, but they drifted – and, like, she just seems like a bit of a follower." Tiger explained.

The brothers nodded their head in a bit of an understanding.

"Hey, uh, Arianna, why did you and Isabelle drift apart? There must have been a reason." Donatello wondered.

"It just happens, I guess. One day, we stopped being close. High school has been known to do that." She answered.

"So, where did you guys move from?" Tiger asked, wanting to desperately change the subject, practically hating herself for even bringing Amanda and Isabelle up. It wasn't like her to talk about other people behind their backs, but she was deeply hurt last year. Knowing that you can't trust your boyfriend or best friend isn't one of the greatest feelings in the world.

The four brothers didn't know how to answer the question exactly, but they didn't have to, because at that moment, they were saved by the bell which marked the end of lunch and the beginning of period five.

"What's you guys' next class?" Tiger asked them.

"Gym!" They all exclaimed, excited to actually be doing some physical activity for the first time all day.

"Same with me and Arianna. We have the class all together!" Tiger smiled, getting excited and pumped up, as well.

Rambling about a bunch of random things, they all made their way to the gymnasium.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen in gym class! ;) Stuff always gets interesting there! Well, just to give you a little taste of what's to come, it's called Raphael vs. Amanda! :D See you tonight when I post it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, I said I would update this chapter later tonight, but I have lots of homework to finish, so I'm updating this one now. My next updates may or may not be a little late, so bear with me. Anyways, I found this chapter lots of fun to write. I love my little Raphael/Amanda pairing, they're interesting and lots can happen revolving around them ;) Oh, and also, I'm pretty sure New York High with a green, rattle snake as their mascot doesn't exist, but oh, well, it was just random. In a way, it's kind of symbolism, Leonardo hates snakes due to the older TMNT cartoon! :D Anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Raphael vs. Amanda**

The gymnasium was huge, making the dojo seem like a doghouse. Four tall walls painted in tan were plastered with banners from well fought volleyball, basketball, and badminton competitions. The floors were squeaky clean and shiny, painted to look like wood. The school's mascot: a giant, green rattlesnake was painted in a black circle in the center of the floor, and it was also painted again on the gym's largest side wall with the letters printed in black bolding "**Welcome to New York High, home of the Rattlesnakes. Hear us hiss!" **above it.

The room ignited something in the brothers to want to just run around and go crazy. They were regular teenagers now. They could have all the fun they wanted, burning off steam on something either than ninjitsu training for once.

Once mostly everyone was all changed up into their t-shirts, muscle shirts, shorts, and sweats, Mr. Tyson, the handsome, young gym instructor, ordered everybody to sit on the metal bleachers.

Amanda was the last one to walk out of the girl's change room.

She was wearing a red sports bra with black spank shorts to show off her toned stomach and terrific legs.

She had the eyes of all the snickering girls and hungry guys glued to her as she made her way over to Isabelle at the other end of the second bleacher, including Raphael.

_She has one great body! _He thought to himself shamelessly, blushing and smiling to himself a little bit.

He was glad his brothers, especially Leonardo didn't see it.

"Okay, today we're gonna warm up with a little bit of sit-down dodge ball, and then we're gonna play a game of basketball." Mr. Tyson announced, tossing colourful gator balls from a thin, black bag up into the air for everyone to catch as they all jumped off the bleachers one by one.

Everyone spread out, and as if to signal for everyone to start hitting people with the gator balls, Mr. Tyson turned on the radio on the large speakers above the bleachers.

Soon, students were dropping like dead flies. The only ones who were left standing were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Tiger, and… Amanda.

Tiger and Michelangelo were aligned, sneakily trying to gain up on Raphael, but he quickly dodged it, and sent a green gator ball flying at Tiger's side. She was out.

As if to avenge her, Michelangelo tried throwing a yellow gator ball at Raphael's shoulder, but Leonardo came up from the side unexpectedly, wielding a red gator ball, and hitting Michelangelo square in the back. He was out.

Raphael ran for the other end of the gymnasium, Leonardo hot on his heels, but was quickly interrupted by a smirking Amanda who sent an orange gator ball into the crook of his leg. He was out.

It was now just Donatello, Raphael, and Amanda.

As if thinking alike, both Amanda and Raphael gained up on Donatello, and together, they sent two blue gator balls at his lower body. He was out.

It was now just Raphael and Amanda.

"You better run, girlie." Raphael taunted Amanda, smirking mischievously.

Amanda laughed.

"Don't ever call me girlie again, big boy." She shot back.

"_Girlie_…" Raphael giggled dangerously.

"Oh, that's it!" Amanda shouted, sending a green gator ball his way, but it met with the floor as he quickly dodged his body to the side.

Amanda eyes went wide as she knew that she had no way to defend herself. She frantically spun around Raphael's body as he attempted to throw a yellow gator ball at her ankle. It missed.

Running full speed ahead to reach another gator ball, everyone chuckling softly by the entertainment, Raphael came up from behind almost out of nowhere and pounced on her. He sent her flying to the ground.

"Bop." He said childishly, smiling cheekily, and poking a red gator against her shoulder. She was out. Raphael had won.

The whole class burst out in laughter, including an amused Isabelle and Mr. Tyson, and especially Tiger who was howling the loudest of them all. They thought it was hilarious seeing Amanda schooled by the opposite sex.

Amanda blushed a little, embracing the warmth and strength of Raphael's body on top of hers, but she quickly recovered.

"Get the hell off me!" She snapped, playfully whacking Raphael's muscular shoulder from behind.

Raphael got up and Amanda followed, shooting daggers at Tiger who was the only one laughing at her now. Tiger returned the gesture, making Amanda scowl and roll her eyes in disgust.

Raphael didn't know what possessed him to jump on top of her. He had to admit, she fit good underneath him, her body moulding to his like a memory foam mattress. He even smelled her, a strong scent of strawberries and cigarettes. An exotic combination.

Everyone was called back to the bleachers to make teams for basketball. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Tiger, and Isabelle on team one, Raphael, Donatello, and Arianna on team two, and Amanda was on team three. Three teams in total due to how big the class was.

It was team two against team three the first round. Team one took their seats on the bleachers to watch.

Doing the tip off was Raphael, chosen by his team, because he was the tallest, and Amanda was doing the tip off for her team, because, well, it was Amanda.

They both began to slightly check each other out as they waited for Mr. Tyson.

Raphael noticed that she had an attractive look of determination tattooed on her face. Amanda noticed that he had a strong-willed look for something that she didn't quite know what was for, but she knew wasn't for only the game. He noticed that on her, too, and the way she breathed, sexily heaving her chest and expanding her body, particularly her stomach with the taught six pack. She noticed the almost identical thing on him. They were looking at the yin and yangs of each other.

Mr. Tyson switched the radio back on and rushed over to do the tip off.

Throwing the ball into the air between Raphael and Amanda, little did everyone know that their competitive natures and passion for being at the top were just set ablaze.

Amanda jumped up with surprising skill to Raphael's shocked eyes. She swiped the ball from his reach and tossed it to a chubby girl behind her who was on her team.

"Pass it back now!" She ordered nastily, and the chubby girl did as she was told. She bounce-passed it to Amanda and she took off to the other end of the court, dribbling the ball effortlessly passed Donatello and a few other members of the opposite team.

_Whoa, dat was kinda rude_. Raphael thought to himself, and took off towards his team's basket for Amanda's rebound, if there was going to be one.

Amanda shot the ball. It was halfway to sinking into the basket before Raphael miraculously intervened and swiped it from thin air, shocking everybody in the game and on the bleachers, except for his brothers, of course, because what they were all capable of, it was expected.

He pulled it down against his side and the opposite team gave him half, except Amanda. All she could do was just stand there with a priceless look on her face of bewilderment.

_He did not just fuck up my shot! _She growled inside her head.

Deciding to ignore Amanda's stubbornness to give him half court, he dribbled his way to the line and passed it to Arianna who passed it to Donatello. Donatello, being the one who was never expected to be good at sports even from an early age, got the ball intercepted from him by a guy from Amanda's team who smoothly launched the ball across the air into Amanda's direction.

Raphael's poor choice of ignoring Amanda's refusal to run back to her team on the other side of the court proved to be a fatal mistake, because she caught the ball and skilfully shot into the basket from afar. An automatic three-pointer which made Raphael feel very stupid.

She stuck her tongue out at him flirtatiously and threw the ball at his chest for him to catch and throw in to begin another play.

He saw that she finally decided to give him half.

"You little cheat!" He shouted to her.

Her only response was the wiggle of her round booty, making Raphael scowl.

He thought it was completely unfair how Mr. Tyson never called Amanda back to half court. It made him a little mad how un-honourable she was playing, being ignorant to other players and cheating just to avenge her failed basket.

_She probably blew him, too. _Raphael thought begrudgingly, feeling the agitation growing inside of him.

Raphael threw the ball into the court into the direction of a lanky guy who passed it back to Raphael who dribbled it down the court on the right hand side, only to be met with Amanda who decided that she was going to cover him.

Not wanting to stop moving, he thundered into Amanda, knocking her to the floor flat on her back. This was the second time Amanda was swept off her feet by him, and he didn't even care if he looked the least bit abusive. The girl was crazy.

Mr. Tyson called it out as a foul, and ordered Raphael to give up the ball to Amanda who was just recovering back onto her feet. She appeared sore.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She demanded aloud to him so Mr. Tyson wouldn't hear, appearing a little hurt by the quick turn of tables from their "flirtationship" to a rivalry.

With a burst of anger Raphael didn't even know was boiling that serious inside of him, he whipped the ball hard at her.

With little time and expectancy to catch it, the ball ricocheted hard off of her face, but to be exact, her left eye, leaving it red and irritated, Raphael saw before she buckled over in shock and pain.

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, again! Since I finished all my homework and felt like writing, I created chapter four for you guys :) This one is called "The After Math", because, well… there always has to be an aftermath to what just happened in chapter three! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read and review my story! :) Means so much and has honestly continued to help me write and keep this story going. So, with further ado, I give you chapter four. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Aftermath**

"Raphael, to the office _now_!" Mr. Tyson ordered angrily, rushing over to the aid of Amanda who was now holding her face with both hands.

Utterly distraught, Raphael ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the gymnasium, leaving behind the puzzled faces of everyone, including his brothers who had absolutely no idea what puppettered Raphael to harm Amanda. To everyone, it seemed like they were flirting and falling for one another, not wanting to rival.

"Raph!" Leonardo called after him, but it was no use. Raphael was already out of sight.

Raphael didn't go to the office, he ran straight out the front, heavy double-doors in front of the gym, and into the typical hot air of a September afternoon.

"What da fuck came over me?!" He shouted out loud.

Raphael knew that he hated dishonourable acts and dishonourable people, but he hardly knew Amanda enough to hate her. He only knew her name, the way she lit up his vision with her exotic, mysterious beauty, and the story Tiger had told him and his brothers about her at lunch.

His brain scrambling like eggs in a pan, he tried to curb it around as to why he flipped his shit on her.

He only seemed to want to pin the blame on one person, and it wasn't him… but Amanda. She made him hurt her, something about her. She drove him crazy. Maybe there was something strong and psychedelic in her strawberry, cigarette scent, the fumes invading his nostrils and trickling to his brain like drugs that made him go mad and hit her with oblivious anger so hard with that basketball that she buckled over in serious pain.

No. Now he was just thinking incredibly stupid and childish. But why? To feel better about physically abusing a girl?

_Fuck you, Amanda Knoxen!_

Raphael frantically whipped around to see Leonardo bursting through the double-doors, slamming them hard behind him the moment his body was a safe distance from him to not whack the back of his ankles.

The look on his face was bitter.

"What the heck was _that _back there, Raphael?! First day of high school and you give the school harlot a goose egg on her eye, and for _what_?! You had absolutely _no _reason to get angry and lose your cool on her!" Leonardo spieled, looking as if he were about to shoot through the sky with steam of furiousness propelling him up.

Raphael knew Leonardo was dead serious with his temper at the moment. It wasn't like him to just refer to a human being with a nickname such as "school harlot" spread through gossip, unless he knew it was true.

"You know Mr. Tyson is going to call Splinter and infuriate him with your actions of stupidity today!" Leonardo added with a snarl.

Raphael had had enough.

"Leo, just shuddup! I don't even understand anythin' right now as it is." He shot weakly in his defence.

Leonardo just scowled in disgust.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in the real world quite yet…" He dropped miserably, and turning on the balls of his feet, he stumbled back inside through the doors and back into the gymnasium, leaving Raphael all alone with his twisted thoughts of anger, confusion, and shame.

To burn off some steam of frustration, Raphael ran the rooftop of the school about fifty times, finding himself thinking of Amanda each and every time he rounded another lap.

He groaned.

"Jus fuck this!"

The bell for period five to end and period six to begin went off about ten minutes ago. He knew he should be in social studies, but really didn't have any of the will-power or ambition to even care, never mind _go_ to the class.

Sneakily slipping back inside the school, Raphael ran his way upstairs to his locker where he saw a sight he never expected to see.

Amanda was standing right in front of his locker.

She was changed back into her regular clothing from earlier in the day: black stilettos, black, leather skinny jeans, black halter top, but what was unfamiliar was the bright red, Michel Jackson's "Thriller"-like, red, leather jacket slunk heavily on her broad shoulders.

Walking slowly and steadily closer, almost afraid she would attack him with the same brute force he laid on her in gym class, he also noticed that her black hair was redone in a neat bun propped on the top of her head, and her eye… It was bruised purple and blue, swollen about as big as an avocado pit.

Making way the final several steps closer, he noticed that she had a lit cigarette dangling from her cherry lips, and that familiar intoxicating scent of tobacco and strawberries entered his senses once again.

"What are ya doing at mah locker, Amanda?" Raphael demanded, crossing his strong arms in an attempt to look well held together and intimidating.

It didn't work on Amanda.

"What the fuck was your deal in gym today, big boy?!" She snarled, her green eyes penetrating Raphael's ambers with an icy effect.

She sucked on the filter of her cigarette and blew out the smoke she inhaled deep within her lungs right into Raphael's stiff countenance.

He felt himself getting slightly agitated once again.

_Why da hell is she smokin'? Does she wannat get caught by a teacher?!_

"I don't know what happened in gym class! And, for fuck sake's, don't blow smoke into mah face. I don't wannna have what you have!" Raphael tossed at Amanda with sheer ignorance.

"What? _Cancer_? Nah, I don't have cancer. But what I _do _have is a black eye… from you, _asshole_!" She said with the harshness of her sharp tongue.

Just to try and push more of Raphael's buttons, Amanda puffed out a delicate ring of smoke into Raphael's eyes. He temporarily went blind, unable to open his eyes for a few seconds.

"Stop with your fuckin' cancer stick, girlie! You're driving me up a wall!" He snapped furiously.

Amanda chuckled.

"You wish." She cooed playfully.

_Oh, damn… _Was all Raphael could think at this point.

"What are you gonna do? Tell on me? Jesus, the school doesn't even care. They expect this kinda shit from me. I'm a nuisance, a bad girl. But what are _you_, _Raphael_? Your first day of school and you're now known as psychotic hothead for making me look like I just had rough sex with a football captain!" She exclaimed, working her charming intellect with the bitterness of her rattlesnake tongue.

Raphael just had to bite _his_. The girl was making him want to lose his mind.

She knew she was known as the school's biggest slut, and she said this with a sort of pride that turned Raphael off a little, but not _that _much…

As if reading Raphael's thoughts, Amanda eerily said, "Yeah, don't think I don't know what you're thinking. Don't think I didn't see you and your brothers sitting with Tiger and Arianna at lunch today. Don't think I don't know what everyone says about me, especially Tiger."

Raphael was at a loss for words. Amanda continued, making magic happen, making Raphael feel like a kitten chasing yarn or a puppy chasing its tail.

She was smiling evilly.

"I know everything. How do you think I found out where your locker was? _Huh_? And just for the record, what everyone says about me is true. I've fucked more guys than any female student or teacher at this school. I give great head. I drive all the boys mad, especially the new ones…"

Amanda was now all up into Raphael's face, making him stiff, making tiny little beads of sweat trickle down his handsome face.

He had no idea what to do, but try to maintain the amount of hormones that were racing through his body with every second that ticked by…

He was such a fool for her.

He could smell the scent of fresh, strong tobacco wafting from her breath as she heaved onto him.

"I also know another thing… You weren't _mad _in gym class, you were just…" Amanda piped up again, moving in even closer, going as far as to caress the muscle embroidery on his arms, leaving little goose bumps to trail his skin and a cold sensation to snake down his spine.

"_Sexually frustrated_." She finally spit out, breathing heavily, sexily.

Raphael was at the peak of his arousal, just wanting to explode in a rage of angry passion, but to his relief, Amanda loosened her grip on him both physically and mentally.

She laughed viciously.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I'm just gonna go. Bye, big boy. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around very soon…" She fare-welled with sugar over-filling her voice, and her eyelashes fluttering away like butterfly wings.

Spinning around on her stiletto heels, she swiftly dropped her cigarette bud and stomped it out. A second later, grabbing her black, leather bag from the side of the floor and strutting her stuff away from Raphael, her butt the only thing holding him under a trance before she finally disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave a lovely review, if you would like. It would be helpful :) Anyways, the next chapter will be long and will give everyone an idea as to what's happening down in the sewer lair and how Donatello thought something to turn the turtles temporarily human. Hope to see you soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm here again with chapter five. I continuously thank everyone for the reviews! They're just great. This is the longest chapter so far in the story and I'm very proud of it. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Down Below**

All Raphael could do at this point was stare down the empty hallway, eyes dazed and as wide as saucers. He was completely and utterly thunderstruck, attempting to register what the hell just happened. Amanda had just toyed with him, making him vulnerable to whatever game she was blue-printing, _if_ there even was one…

The last bell of the day rang shrilly through the school, finally snapping Raphael from his trance. His lust instantly turned back into anger and disgust.

_Sexually frustrated? Fuck her! Who da hell does she think she is?!_

As students began pouring out into the hallway, eagerly digging into their lockers for their things, clearly relieved and excited to be going home, Raphael mimicked them, thundered down the stairs, and ran for the first exit of the school as fast as he could, not even bothering to wait for his brothers. He just wanted to get out of there, away from all the ogling girls, the gossip that was quickly being spread around like wildfire about him from his outburst in gym class, and of course, Amanda Knoxen. First day of high school and his negative thoughts of never wanting to return to New York High were setting in.

On his way back to the sewer lair, his home, who would have guessed that he was of course thinking about Amanda? It was like she was woven into his brain like electric signals which operated all of his thoughts and actions. She controlled all of his anger, agitation, and lust… sexual frustration…

_Goddamnit!_

Was he really sexually frustrated back there? It wasn't like he could just lose control as fast and as incredible as _that_!

Raphael grumbled.

"I hate her. She's a disgusting, dishonourable slut!" He lied to himself almost sinfully.

He knew he didn't. He knew he wanted her in more ways than one, and there was nothing humanly possible or impossible she could do to change that…

She was now his curse. He was now her traumatized guinea pig. Whatever bewitching spell Amanda had him under, it was working, and Raphael hated himself for letting him fall under it like the secret fool he was.

Once he finally reached the dark alleyway concealing his manhole from the outside world, and nobody was watching from afar, he picked it up, and leapt down into the sewers below, mentally punching himself in the face for what kind of lecture his father had in store for him the second he would arrive to their pad.

* * *

"Raphael, words cannot describe how inevitably disappointed I am in you!" Splinter spat the moment Raphael entered the family's pad.

Splinter was dressed up into a worn, moss green housecoat. His fur coat was all dishevelled and his whiskers drooping. He looked tired, probably from worrying about his sons on their first day of high school all day.

"Yeah, I know." Raphael replied simply, sounding the least bit unfazed. He tossed his backpack on the kitchen table and fearlessly began to make his way to the staircase that led up to his beloved bedroom.

"Raphael, you get back here this instant!" Splinter shouted, making Raphael stop dead in his tracks. He sounded severely angry. Raphael had never seen him this bad before out of all the times his temper had pierced the surface.

"Whataya want from meh?!" Raphael snapped, whipping around and plunking himself roughly into a chair before his father.

"Please explain to me what possessed you to hit that girl with a basketball! What did she do to deserve that? Explain to me, I would love to hear." Splinter demanded relentlessly.

_I was sexually frustrated, I guess._ Raphael thought to himself smartly, but never dared to explain that to his father.

"She was playin' basketball dishonourably, father. It got meh mad, and I guess I was _so _mad, I whipped a ball at her face and hurt her. Dere. Tha end. Can I leave now?" Raphael explained with an attitude, pure annoyance written on his face and pouring from his voice.

"Basketball is basketball, Raphael! But you want to know what is truly dishonourable here?! _You_ hitting a girl who did nothing wrong! I thought I taught you better than that, my son!" Splinter exclaimed, looking a bit more hurt than disappointed now.

_But she has and has done lots wrong, fuck!_ Raphael screamed inside of his skull. He thought that this whole day was just completely unfair.

Just to make matters worse, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo had just returned to the pad from school.

"I'm not gonna continue to explain mahself to you! I'm goin' to mah room. I'm completely done!" Raphael hollered to everyone, getting up from his seat so harshly that the chair went flying back into the wall behind him.

"_I'm _done! Go! _Now_! And take your bag with you!" Splinter ordered. He was furious again.

Raphael gripped the handle of his school bag so roughly, it created a little tear that just put him even closer to tears. Yes. _Tears_. So many feelings were welling up inside of him, that he had no idea what to do with them.

"What is he doing?" Donatello asked his family, watching as Raphael walked past his bedroom door to enter Michelangelo's.

"Get outta my room, dude!" Michelangelo shouted to his infuriated older brother, but Raphael ignored him, finally emerging with a bottle of black paint and a small-tip paint brush. The look on his face was cold and trained, expressionless as if holding something in.

"I didn't know he painted to unwind." Michelangelo joked, attempting to be the comic relief of this tense scenario. It didn't work.

Leonardo made an attempt to go and talk to Raphael, moving forward before Splinter blocked his trail with a furry paw.

"Just leave him be. He needs to calm, my son." Splinter ushered, causing Leonardo to hesitantly, but calmly recoil, his eyes narrowed in frustration at his younger brother.

The last his family saw of Raphael was him slamming the door ferociously shut behind him as he entered the concealment and privacy of his own bedroom.

The slamming echoed loud, ricocheting off of every wall, making Raphael's family jump.

Everyone, with lots to say, just sat there in silence, looking up at Raphael's bedroom door, wondering whatever it was he doing in there.

* * *

Raphael was in the worst state of mind he had ever been in a while. He felt himself going mad with every breath and step of his being.

Opening up his artistic, younger brother's bottle of black, acrylic paint, he squirted some onto a piece of stray paper lying around, and dabbed the paintbrush into it.

On his dartboard, the darts manually picked away by Raphael from the previous night, he began painting the worst string of obscenities ever made about a female across it.

"**Amanda is a dirty, disgusting bitch, whore, skank, slut, harlot, cunt**" he painted across the dartboard with his messiest handwriting yet.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was already in enough trouble, but why not since he was already? He just didn't care at this point.

Dropping the paintbrush onto the floor, staining it with the black, acrylic paint that was still on it, he scurried over to his closet to retrieve a shoe box which held his beloved twin Sai for safe keeping, and whipped around, throwing his arm forward with such accuracy and strength with one of them in his clutch, that he hurled the weapon into the dartboard's bulls eye. A perfect shot. He repeated with the other Sai, except it landed directly onto the word "slut" on the right-hand side of the dartboard, instead. He still considered it another perfect shot.

Feeling a little more relieved of his rage, Raphael assumed the lotus position in the center of his bedroom floor and reached behind his dresser for a bottle of Aspirin and a six-pack of beer.

Taking two tablets, he washed them down with all six cans of beer, gulping them down as if it were going out of style. He didn't stop until a single drop wasn't left to spare.

He felt one-hundred percent better now, but in a way, it didn't help, because the calming of his nerves enabled his thoughts to haunt him once again.

Look what Amanda had turned him into. She turned him into a monster, and he knew deep down that he really wasn't one. He just had a rough time living, that's all. He hated disappointing his brothers, and especially his father! He hated himself for acting the way he has been all day. Just Amanda was a roadblock from his serenity. He desperately wanted to know what kind of shit she was pulling, because it was turning him into a raging beast with every encounter he had with her.

But why? Was he… falling in love with her? He never really had any feelings for a girl this way, especially one who was like the female version of him with some differences, like, he wasn't a player. He didn't sleep with tons of girls. He had never even had sex… Maybe he just didn't know how to contain these feelings, because he never had them before. Yes. That was it.

_Fuck! No, dat isn't it, at all! I'm not fallin' in love wit a dirty slut! _ His brain shrieked, debunking him from his rational thoughts.

_I need sleep. I need ta not wake up for a while._

And with that, Raphael returned his bottle of emergency Aspirin and empty case of beer behind his dresser, shakily stood up, a bit tipsy from consuming alcohol, and curled up into his hammock where the world immediately went dark and peaceful for the first time all day.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was gratefully gulping down some tea and sugar cookies.

The brothers were back to mutant turtles again.

An hour had gone by and everything was a lot calmer than it was, even though their curiosities burned bright to know what Raphael was doing to be keeping so quiet and low-key after what exactly happened.

Splinter was the first one to break the silence. He sighed heavily.

"Maybe allowing you guys to attend high school was a big mistake, my sons."

Donatello's mellow expression suddenly turned sharp. He couldn't believe his ears.

"But, father, I had spent a whole year and a half researching, experimenting, and creating an anti-mutagen! It will all go to waste if you pull us out of high school!" He exclaimed sadly, his voice cracking here and there.

He took his intellect and creations seriously, especially the anti-mutagen. He wasn't going down without a fight about this. He and his brothers wanted nothing more than to experience the outside world as regular people, and now they finally had the chance!

"Yeah! I love high school! It isn't fair that you're thinking of pulling us out because of what Raph did, Master Splinter! We didn't do anything, if you want to pull someone out of high school, it's Raph!" Michelangelo shouted, coming to Donatello's defence.

He didn't particularly love high school, no. He hated the work and the sitting though classes, but he sought interest and adventure in Tiger. He cared about her a lot, actually. She was like his little dudette. They were alike on most, almost all levels and he enjoyed her companionship. They got along well, and Michelangelo didn't want to just drop his blooming friendship.

"Donnie and Mikey are right, Master Splinter! We shouldn't be forbidden from our special privileges all because of the inappropriate actions of one!" Leonardo added sternly.

Master Splinter sat quietly and took in the words of his sons. He nodded in understanding.

"You're right, my sons," He paused and sighed lightly, getting up from his seat to take his mug and plate to the sink. "Allow me to just meditate on the subject for a while. Don't disturb, Raphael. Please spar for a little bit and go off to do your own things quietly, afterwards."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The three brothers said and bowed in unison, before Splinter retired to his study for the rest of the day.

Donatello and Michelangelo went off to spar in the dojo, their minds concentrated on nothing more than their ninjitsu training, leaving behind Leonardo to sneak behind their backs to go and check up on Raphael.

He knew very well that he shouldn't be disobeying his father's orders, but he loved Raphael, cared about him lots. He wanted to know if he was okay.

Rushing up the stairs as stealthily as the ninja he was, he creeped over to Raphael's bedroom door and slowly turned the knob. The door cracked open a slight bit, just enough for Leonardo to peer in.

The lights were still on, and there was Raphael, resting heavily and soundly in his hammock which he used for a bed, his face turned towards the wall and his shell facing Leonardo. He knew he was asleep because he could hear his younger brother snoring.

Leonardo was about to close the door, his thoughts weighing happily with relief, when suddenly, Raphael's dartboard caught his attention.

Too damn curious for his own good, Leonardo snuck into his brother's room, tiptoeing to the dartboard, only for his eyes to be met with Amanda's name and a series of rotten obscenities.

With a mixture of disgust and concern, Leonardo turned to his slumbering brother.

_What is going on?_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me now, and I'll hope to see you soon! Bye for now :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, was this chapter ever hard to write :/ This is obviously one of the darkest chapters I'm gonna be having in this story, so beware of dark themes ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Amanda's Secret Story**

Walking home from school, Amanda could feel the blisters forming on her feet from the friction of the inside of her leather stilettos rubbing against her bare skin.

After getting hit in the face with a ball by Raphael in gym class, thinking that she could drop to the floor with a concussion at any time, Mr. Tyson had called Amanda's older step-brother, Seth, who was her only guardian, asking him to pick her up, but he never did, leaving Amanda to walk all the way from New York High to her home on the other end of the city after waiting half an hour for him and his scratched up and paint-peeling, green mustang.

"Fucking asshole." She grumbled to an absent Seth, finally limping her way over to the front door of her apartment building. She reached into her leather handbag and retrieved a key to open the front door. Upon entering the building, it was to the elevators, to the third floor, and to room 312 she went where she shared a room with Seth.

It was quite a big apartment building with a welcoming outside, but inside, not so much. It reeked of frying fish, tobacco, weed, and fornication. It always had something wrong with it, whether it be the ceilings during rain season, loud, rock music blaring at inappropriate times, especially in the middle of the night, bugs, creeps, _murderers_. The list could go on, and to top it all off, the carpets were a stained jungle pattern, highlighting the trashy look of the building with such clash with its white, sea green, lime green, and black vines. An apartment building like this could only be located downtown, well hid behind New York's crime wave where no one was really cared about. It was affordable and the only safe Haven for Seth…

"I'm home." She announced hesitantly with a soft mumble lined with disappointment that her feet were wrecked because Seth didn't pick her up from school.

She shut the door securely behind her and dropped the keys back into her handbag.

"I didn't feel like coming to pick you up today. Sorry, sis." Seth simply said.

He was sitting in front of the old, box television set watching Family Guy, legs propped by the grey armchair he was resting in with a cold beer in hand.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Came the dull response from her faded, red lips.

She dropped her handbag onto the floor beside the door and made her way into the living room. She sat down on the old, navy blue coach across from Seth, and began untying her stilettos. She twisted them off gently, letting them fall to the dirty carpet with a soft thud.

"Ouch." She winced, looking down at her feet only to see dozens of bloody blisters the size of blueberries and grapes.

She couldn't help but let a little tear trickle from her duct. She was in so much pain. Her back and eye hurt from gym class and now her feet were stinging uncontrollably.

She quickly sucked in her tears as Seth turned away from the television to look down at her injured vessel. He clicked it off, spun around in the armchair, and took another sip of his beer.

"You look like shit, sis." He shot un-empathetically.

_Fuck you_. Amanda snarled inside her pounding head, but did not dare utter it.

Seth pushed in the leg rest of the armchair and leaned forward.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell happened back at school?" He demanded, finishing off his bottle of beer before throwing it into the pile of other empty beer bottles on the floor.

Amanda gulped.

"There was this new guy in my gym class… He got mad and whipped a ball at my face." She explained slowly, eyes looking down at her feet as if afraid and guilty at the same time.

"Look up." He ordered, getting up off the armchair to kneel before Amanda. He gripped his meaty hand around her chin and they both propped her face up so Amanda was looking into his black-brown eyes. He saw the bruised goose egg that had welled up her eye.

"Oh." Was all he said, pushing her face back a bit hard, making her fall back into the cushioning of the couch.

The touch of his skin made her shutter.

He got back up to his feet and rounded the corner to the kitchen to get another beer.

Amanda scowled quietly.

"What did you do to make him mad?" Seth wondered, walking back into the living room, cracking open his new bottle of beer and taking a long sip.

"Why do you assume that _I _made him mad, Seth?" Amanda replied to his question with another question, looking up nervously at her step-brother who was now eyeing her carefully with his demon eyes.

"Well, out of all people, he hit you, didn't he?" Seth answered smartly, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Amanda mumbled in a defenceless tone, looking down at her bleeding feet again. Her whole body was stiff with her delicate hands folded safely in her lap.

She didn't want to look at Seth for long periods of time. She hated the sight of him. His meaty build, wrinkled, black muscle shirt and ripped jeans, ugly face with the black holes for eyes, greasy, long black hair, and putrid stench that wafted from every inch of him. She especially hated his tattoos of purple dragons, cheaply done by another member of his gang who also happened to be called The Purple Dragons.

But those weren't the only reasons why she hated his guts…

"Maybe if you weren't such a _skank_, sis, you would be treated by guys a hell of a lot better! They wouldn't hit you while mad for reasons you apparently "_don't_" know of." Seth's voice began to rise with a mocking tone, making Amanda imagine that there was an eerie horror movie score playing in the background, because the air between suddenly felt intense.

She cramped up even more, looking at the wall to her right.

"Yeah, you just look away with your guilt, sis… Mr. Tyson told me what you were wearing for gym class today, you dirty whore…" Seth continued warningly.

Amanda began to bawl as she knew what was coming next.

"Don't cry, little sis, your big brother is here for you." Seth teased with an awful smile on his weasel face, and with that, he jumped forward and mashed his face into hers, passionately kissing her dry lips, suffocating her with his rotten breath, him tasting her tears of desperate mercy.

Amanda wanted to scream. She wanted to fight back. But she knew he was too strong and if she did _either_ attempt, her brother's consequences would be even worse than when she "_did_" need consequences.

Seth ripped her tight clothes away and raped her for what seemed like forever, but was really half an hour to forty-five minutes. All she did was take it, looking up at the ceiling with hot tears streaming down her face and into her ears.

She hated how this all went. Her physical being wouldn't feel a thing, but her mentality would feel everything. She never felt sex pleasurably. She never enjoyed it. She was just trained by Seth to feel like it was the only thing she would good for. He convinced her she was good at being a whore. She was "blessed" with every little essential to be a whore, and that her sports hobbies were just details, a way to shape up for the next lone wolf who wanted a good time.

Once Seth was finished with her, shaking Amanda for the first time in two weeks since the last time he'd raped her, he picked her up from the couch and threw her onto the carpeted floor, giving her a carpet burn on her forearms.

"I got to go out on business, sis. Behave yourself." Seth calmly said, smiling evilly.

He zipped up his hands and rushed out the door, closing it tighter than necessary behind him, leaving a sore and nude Amanda lying on the ground, crying so hysterically that she could barely breathe.

With an ear-splitting scream, Amana reached for the empty beer bottle closet to her from Seth's pile, and chucked it as hard as her worn body let her. It ricocheted off the door and shattered into a dozen caramel coloured pieces which fell helplessly to the floor below.

Frantic to leave the scene of her recent degradation, she yanked a blanket that was draped across the couch tightly around her body and struggled to her blistered feet, weakly falling to her knees like a ragdoll a couple times.

Once she finally got to a well-fought standing position, a burning sensation pulsed through her body, adding depth to her already heartbreaking crying fit.

She stumbled her way to the bathroom and ran a steaming hot shower. She quickly jumped in when the heat was at its highest and began scrubbing every part of her body as clean as she could with a shower scrubber, her body throbbing in excruciating pain from now her back, eye, feet, arm, and hips with every stroke down her skin. She wanted nothing more than to kill every last bit of Seth that touched her.

After a few minutes, the hot water began to take effect, soothing her blisters, bruises, and muscles. She unfortunately began to have a panic attack, though, her most heartbreaking events somehow flashing before her electrified eyes.

* * *

Once upon a time, Amanda was truly happy and truly herself. She still had her self-respect and parents with her back in the summer leading up to her first year of high school, until one of them, her father, died from cancer at the age of forty-two. Leading up to the disaster, Amanda began smoking and dressing more provocatively, causing a bit of tension in her best-friendship with Tiger.

Her mother quickly remarried soon after in the month of November in a huge church with a big, sparkly white wedding dress of every woman's dreams with a man she hardly knew, truthfully just seeking a filling for her deep, dark hole of heartbreak and loneliness. The wedding hurt Amanda deeply. She loved her father and would never allow her step-father to take his place like her mother did, even for this reason.

A guy four years older than Amanda, Seth, her step-father's son from a previous marriage, also became a new member of her family as her step-brother. He was a better person back then, overwhelmingly kind and respectful to Amanda. She took greatly to him, warming up to him quickly, feeling as if her and him could be great friends, and eventually, true siblings. That dream suddenly faded, pulled out from under her when the car crash involving her mother and drunken step-father happened on Christmas, killing them both on impact with another oncoming drunk-driven vehicle.

Seeking relief and numbness from her pain, Amanda helplessly fell in love with Tiger's boyfriend, Charlie, who felt sorry for what was happening to her and spent all of his time with her whenever Tiger wasn't around. He eventually fell in love with her, too.

Around Valentine's Day, the two secret lovers had sex at Charlie's house, Amanda's first and only real enjoyment of intercourse, only to be discovered by an infuriated Tiger who broke off everything with the both of them, leaving Amanda severely depressed with nobody since Charlie left her, too.

She started doing weed and cocaine, smoking cigarettes more heavily. Her clothing choices became more and more inappropriate with each passing month, and she began sleeping with as many guys as she possibly could, not caring for AIDS or pregnancy if a condom broke. And to make matters worse, her and Seth were thrown into foster care until he became twenty years of age before the summer leading up to Amanda's tenth year of high school, old enough to finally get him and Amanda out of foster care.

Over the summer, Seth and Amanda moved to the hell-ridden apartment downtown New York and there, over the course of a month and a half, stressed and depressed, Seth got involved into the Purple Dragons gang and began not showering or grooming himself. He fell into drugs, theft, and sex trafficking, getting a vasectomy so he could sleep around with dozens and dozens of women.

Seth turned into a monster that summer, turning on Amanda and raping her for the first time before school started.

And that brings everything to the present, a now damaged Amanda who was now known as "the cheapest slut on the face of the earth", and best friends with a quiet and innocent Isabelle who was the only person Amanda truly loved who was still with her.

* * *

After taking two tablets of Aspirin and downing a whole bottle of dry wine mixed with a couple cigarettes, Amanda lay sprawled across her bed in nothing but her underwear and a long, white t-shirt. She had on no dark make-up, her hair was completely natural.

She had headphones on, listening to the calming voice of Lane Staley from the grunge band Alice in Chains in their song "Nutshell".

Her mind began to wonder again, making a fresh set of tears spill from her tender and drowsy eyes.

She missed her family, her _real _family, thinking of them up in heaven with feathery angel wings, clean, white robes, and golden halos floating above their heads, looking down on her from the clouds with a mixture of disappointment, regret, and sadness.

She even missed Tiger. She still loved her once best-friend with all of her heart, and it pained her to see her everyday, knowing that they were no longer close because Amanda fucked everything up by sleeping with her boyfriend, who Amanda, now looking back on it, didn't truly love as much to have slept with him.

Last, but definitely not least, she missed Seth… Seth when he used to be a human being. She did love him once. She thought they were going be the closest pair of step-siblings anyone was ever going to see, but not anymore. Nothing was ever going to turn back the hands of time. She hated everything that made her lose her step-brother to the monster that he now was.

She just actually hated everything.

Finally thinking enough of the horrific past, Amanda's thoughts strangely wondered to Raphael Hamato. She knew that he had had a rough past, as well, even though she didn't know of what. She saw it in his golden hues whenever she looked at him. There was something about him that drew her to him and she loved toying with him in a way she didn't with other guys she did promiscuously. She felt comfort under his body when he had pounced on her in gym class like a panther. She felt yearning whenever he eyed her. She felt familiarity in his anger, almost warmth inside it when he struck her with the basketball. It was like he mirrored her and he was her male counterpart. She wanted to be closer with him, because she sensed he wasn't like any other human being. He was something from a world far beyond, she needed something in her life from out of this world, because if she didn't, she didn't feel like she could survive any longer.

With all of her thoughts finally put to rest by the aiding of the alcohol, nicotine, and medicine from earlier, Amanda fell into a deep, much-needed rest, finally falling into the depths of peace and serenity for the first time all day.

* * *

**Leave a review telling me what you thought, if you would like. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awe, this chapter was fun to write! :) I was really excited to update this, knowing that it will definitely clear up any down feelings from the previous chapter. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews they'd left me from chapter six. They were really great and made my day! :D But chapter seven, here it is. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Another Day**

Raphael was groggily awoken to the familiar, calm voice of Leonardo who was shaking his right shoulder gently to try and wake him up.

"What do you want, Leo?" Raphael demanded lighter than his usual demands, his voice hoarse from sleep. He tried opening his eyes, but the lights that illuminated his bedroom made it hard for him to do so, burning them as if to tell Raphael that he was sick with a small hangover from the six-pack he flushed down the night before.

"It's school again today." Leonardo said, his voice so smooth and feathery soft it was like he was trying to put a baby to sleep.

He was hunched over Raphael, seeing as that he'd hadn't switched sleeping positions since the last time Leonardo had checked up on him.

Raphael groaned loudly in response.

"I'm not goin'." He put sternly, officially shutting his heavy eyelids tight, fed up with straining them against the lights above him. He sunk deeper into his hammock, pulling every lib on his body securely into a fetal position.

Leonardo smiled a bit, chuckling softly to himself.

"You didn't let me finish, Raph. Splinter figured that you had a rough first day of high school yesterday, so he's letting you stay home while we all go to school, just as long as you behave yourself."

Raphael mumbled a couple nonchalant sounds of unique gratefulness in response, quickly falling back into a deep sleep with the relief that he didn't have to go back to New York High.

Leonardo had no part in the planning of letting Raphael stay at the sewer home the whole school day. Sure he'd seen the dartboard, Raphael's latest "art project", the hurtful words painted on with his brother's signature weapon, the twin Sai, jabbed securely into it, but he didn't dare tell his father and the rest of the family. He didn't want any stressful drama piercing the surface again, especially when he sort of sensed some tension welling up in his second youngest brother about something completely oblivious to him, either than the fact that he knew it revolved around Amanda Knoxen.

But why? Leonardo also knew that he wanted to know sometime soon in the near future, especially if Raphael's irritable nature started to get worse. But for the meantime, Leonardo had hid the dartboard at the bottom of Raphael's closet for safe concealment.

All in all, though, due to seeing his hot-headed son the way he was yesterday afternoon, Splinter had made this decision all on his own.

"See you later, Raph." Leonardo said, patted his once again slumbering brother on the shoulder a few times before turning around to leave his room, flicking off the light, and closing the door behind him, concealing Raphael in a comforting, relaxing darkness.

* * *

It was five minutes before the first bell was about to ring, and Amanda was at her locker shakily twirling the combination around on her lock to crack it open.

She was exhausted with a small hangover weighing her down even more from the whine yesterday evening. And to top it all off, she was still pretty sore, but she knew how she felt would have been a lot worse if she didn't wake up by alarm clock this morning to quickly go and have that scolding bath she had, the water piercing her skin like hundreds of flaming needles, putting her several screaming pains to rest for a little while.

It also didn't hurt that she was dressed up in fuzzy, white slippers to cushion her heeling feet, baggy, grey sweatpants, and soft, tight baby blue hoodie that only went down to slightly passed her belly button. Her black hair was also wavy with naturalness, curling around her caked face in which both attributes attempted to hide her bruised eye.

Everyone in the school was giving her odd stares, shocked to see that she didn't look like a prostitute for once, but an actual teenager, except for the white thong that everyone could see poking out from above the stretchy waistband of her sweats which her fairly exposed stomach enabled everyone to see. She lost points for that one little thing.

With the state that she was in, Amanda didn't exactly want to come to school, but then again, she didn't want to stay home with Seth either… He had drunkenly stumbled into the apartment in the middle of the night, without a doubt probably high off his hinges, too, slamming the door behind him, temporarily awakening Amanda from her peaceful slumber. He passed out on the floor in front of the entrance to their apartment pad for Amanda to discover in the morning, frighteningly jumping over his sedated body to leave for school.

It took Isabelle a few glances from afar to realize that it was actually Amanda at her own locker. She looked so different. It was weird not seeing her without her red clothes, stilettos, and perfectly done up ponytail.

"Hey, Amanda, you look great!" Isabelle chirped, rushing up to her to give her a big hug as if she hadn't seen in her in weeks.

Amanda winced with pain wrapped in the strong grip of her best friend, taking Isabelle aback slightly.

She noticed her eye.

"Ouch… Well, besides your eye, you look really good." Isabelle guiltily corrected. "That Raphael Hamato really did a number on you yesterday."

Amanda weakly smiled.

"Thanks, doll. And, yeah, I'm still pretty sore from our rough play in gym class. I'll be better soon, though." Amanda said, ruffling Isabelle's thin, soft, blonde hair.

Isabelle smiled in return.

The two best-friends began to make their way to English class before the bell rang the second Amanda got her binder and closed up her locker.

Isabelle had decided to talk to Amanda about spending time at Amanda's house the next time they were to hangout outside of school hours. She was getting kind of fed up not knowing about as much about Amanda as Amanda knew about her. She wanted to meet Amanda's family who she had never even heard about before. She just wanted Amanda to stop being a mystery. It was only fair.

They had been extremely close almost all of the summer whenever Amanda wasn't busy with something that Amanda would always refuse to tell her about. When she was free, they had sleepovers, junk food runs whenever Isabelle knew that Amanda had the munchies, and late night phone calls. They were best friends, after all, ever since they stopped being strangers in freshman year when Amanda had moved from one end of New York City to the other before grade ten, close by where Isabelle lived several blocks down.

They had finally started talking when Amanda would visit the "Stoners' Corner" on the skateboarding park daily where Isabelle worked at an ice cream shop across the street. Amanda would come to it after her weed fix, because she had the munchies.

Halfway there to the English classroom, Isabelle began her talk.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you would maybe like to hangout at your place after school or something today."

Amanda froze dead in her tracks. She had no idea how she was going to reply to her best-friend's request. She didn't want to sound all secretive or, like, she was blowing her off, and making it seem like Isabelle wasn't a very worthy friend for her, because she really was.

Amanda quickly curbed her arched and rounded features of shock into a sweet smile.

"I would love to, but I'm so far behind in classes that I need to catch up on work, so that means extras and extras of homework." Amanda skilfully lied, the guilt of it eating her insides a little bit.

"Well, I could help you with your assignments, if you would like?" Isabelle offered, smiling sweetly right back, making Amanda just want to melt into a puddle of the toxic waste that she was.

"No, no, doll, that'll be okay. There's so many, that I'm not going to make you suffer through all of them with me." Amanda put smartly, resuming her smooth strut all the way to English class again, Isabelle hesitantly following behind her.

Isabelle attempted to say something else, but the bell went and the two girls were late for class.

Bounding down the hallway, Amanda's body aching all over again with each step that hit the floor, they both tumbled through the English door and raced for their seats at the back of the room.

All of Mrs. Rollands students turned to face them as if they'd just committed a small, petty crime, but they didn't care, especially not Amanda who alertly began to make her cat eyes scan the second row for Raphael, but she could only see Leonardo.

She couldn't lie to herself. She _was _disappointed when the registered thought that Raphael was absent from school had sunk in.

* * *

Michelangelo smiled with glee the second Tiger stepped into the family studies room third period just like she had yesterday.

She looked beautiful with her crimson hair curtaining around her heart-shaped face in perfect ringlets. She was wearing rose pink, coloured jeans which showed off her dancer's legs, and a white, lace top. Silver, hoop earrings dangled out from under her mop of red. There was something different about her pretty face, which Michelangelo quickly picked up. She was wearing a fair amount of make-up. Thinly applied amounts of eyeliner and mascara made her pale green eyes pop out and shine brighter than yesterday.

Michelangelo wondered if it was a special occasion for her of some sort today. Yesterday, she didn't look so dolled up like she did now. She was all natural, but of course still really pretty! Natural or fixed up, Michelangelo's knew he didn't have any reason to complain…

"Mikey!" Tiger excitedly exclaimed when her eyes rested upon her new friend who she adored very much, even if she had only known him for a couple of days.

She scurried over to him and jumped onto the front of his body, wrapping her legs around his sides and her arms around his slender neck as soon as he picked her up in his strong arms in a heart-warming embrace.

Michelangelo blushed uncontrollably. He could feel his heart racing as he took comfort in the warmth of her vessel and her signature smell of citrus fruit which fumed in his nose.

Even though they had been hugging like this since the first time they talked yesterday morning, Michelangelo enjoyed it more and more each time she was in his arms, feeling closer to her than the last they held each other.

"Hey, dudette." Michelangelo finally greeted her in return, his voice sounding as if it were full of flower petals.

Tiger was the first one to break the embrace, disappointing Michelangelo a little bit in the process, realizing that she was a little too comfortable against his hard, warm, and snuggable body.

She had felt like this with him ever since she first met him. He was so welcoming, sweet, friendly, humorous, and handsome, that Tiger had melted right on the spot. They immediately became the greatest of friends, knowing that Tiger had finally met someone who was almost like her in every way. It was like she was a lonely part of a puzzle who finally found her matching, neighbouring piece which had been missing for a long time.

Yes, she had trust issues from Charlie and Amanda in the past, and she had her new best friend, Arianna, but Michelangelo was different from everyone and everything. She sensed right away that he was a trustworthy individual, a loyal friend, and a true confidant. It was crazy to be saying this about someone you just met, but she didn't want to lose Michelangelo and the chemistry, and special, first connection spark that they shared every time they got together.

For the rest of family studies class, they giggled childishly in unison about Ms. Cheryl's review of sex and took silly pictures on Tiger's cell phone.

At lunch, they shared a taco salad and large slurpee, talking endlessly about subjects such as music, comic books, television shows, newly released horror movies, and how Tiger came to be named Tiger.

She explained to Michelangelo that her older brother, Aaron, who was attending New York High, as well, in grade twelve, named her after he had seen the birth mark on the left side of her stomach a day or two after she was born. The birth mark looked like three, small claw marks similar to what a tiger or other cat-like animal would leave behind. Tiger officially came from the fact that she had orange, fuzzy hair identical to that of a baby tiger's.

Considering the fact that Aaron was only two years old at the time and already hyperactively talking, anxiously excited to see his newborn, baby sister so much that he actually named her himself, it gave a pretty cute and meaningful back story to the name she loved to this day.

In gym class, Tiger and Michelangelo aligned in every sport they played, claiming victory as the last two standing in their class's warm-up, sit-down dodge ball. But since there was only allowed one victor, Michelangelo had gentlemanly allowed Tiger to hit him softly with a gator ball.

After playing a heavy game of basketball, the two friends passing to each other quite frequently since they were on the same team due to their refusal of not wanting to be split apart, Tiger showed off her dancing and cheerleading skills, impressing Michelangelo who showed her a few martial arts moves, impressing her in return, as well.

But the real fun was in foods class final period in which their already steady pacing attractions grew into something unforgettable.

The class was taught by Mrs. Stacy, a polite, kind, but also short-fused teacher.

She gave all of her class a short, assessment quiz before they were to bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies. She wanted to see what they all remembered from last year's cooking experience.

Michelangelo was the first one done writing his assessment quiz. Cooking was a second nature to him, a piece of cake with no pun intended. He was always cooking meals for his family, and they loved whatever he served on the table. He knew this, because it was the one thing he did that they never complained about.

Once everyone was done writing their assessments, Michelangelo willingly paired up with Tiger and a couple of other guys for their cooking group. Mrs. Stacy handed them their recipe in which they quickly began to prepare, sending Michelangelo up to the island where the condiments sat at the front of the class to measure out the ingredients, since they all knew what he was doing.

Boom, boom, boom. Michelangelo had 1 cup of softened butter, 1 cup of white sugar, 1 cup of packed brown sugar, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 3 cups of all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, 2 teaspoons of hot water, a ½ teaspoon of salt, and 2 cups of semisweet chocolate chips all measured out like _that_ in a matter of minutes in bowls and custard dishes on a tray.

As soon as Michelangelo returned to his group's kitchen, they got straight to work putting together the cookie dough. Tiger and Michelangelo were cooking and the others were on dishes duty.

"How does this taste?" Tiger giggled mischievously, poking her finger into the creamed butter and sugars and dotted it on Michelangelo's nose, allowing him to wipe it off with his finger and apply it onto his tongue. It tasted good, but not as good as the actual cookie dough.

"Keep going!" He chuckled, beginning to crack the eggs open.

With a mischievous laughter identical to that of Tiger's, he drizzled the remaining yolk from the first eggshell he cracked all over the top of Tiger's head. Her eyes went wide with shock and confusion the second the cold yolk fell through her thick hair and onto her scalp.

"What are you doing, Mike?!" She cried, grabbing the attention of Mrs. Stacey who shot them both a warning look to not cause any trouble.

Clearly Tiger didn't see it, because she reached for the second egg and cracked it whole over his head, taking him aback as he felt egg yolk trickling through his blonde hair and into his eyes.

"Oh, that is it!" Michelangelo shouted, taking hold of the bowl of flour and flinging onto the front of Tiger's already white shirt.

"Michelangelo and Tiger, clean that up right now!" Mrs. Stacey shouted, beginning to grow agitatedly angry.

Michelangelo and Tiger didn't listen. Their playful, immature, inner child natures had already taken a hold of them and they suddenly forgot that they were even in a school kitchen.

Water, baking soda, vanilla abstract, salt, and chocolate chips were being thrown onto both Michelangelo and Tiger, each taking turns of attack, not long after influencing the acts of the rest of the class to start doing the same.

Within a matter of minutes, what was to be a calm baking session, turned into New York High's most notorious and only food fight it had ever seen.

Mrs. Stacey's face instantly turned a beet red, looking as if steam were about to explode from both of her ears as she witnessed the scene before her: already prepared cookie dough and loose condiments flying everywhere from this way and that.

She finally snapped when a ball of cookie dough thrown accidently from across the room by a student slapped her square in the face.

"_Stop throwing food around and setlle down right now_!" Mrs. Stacey screamed at the top of her lungs, freezing the actions of everyone, but startling Tiger and Michelangelo who slipped on all the ingredients mixed together on the floor.

They landed on top of each other, but couldn't feel any pain from the hard floor shooting up through their bodies. All they did was laugh and howl like hyenas, looking into each other's twinkling eyes, truly feeling happy and full of life for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Tiger and Michelangelo are so perfect, aha! I just had to throw a food fight into this. I figured it suited them both just fine! Anyways, review, if you would like, and I'll be sure to see you soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys :( Okay, I know my update is a day late. Usually I'm updating another chapter within the day, but I was having a really bad time yesterday, and I knew if I even attempted to write this long, ground covering chapter, it wouldn't have turned out so successfully. I would like to thank all of my readers and their amazing reviews, though! :D Okay, so now, without further ado, I give you chapter eight. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Final Chance**

Raphael sat cooped up in his bedroom watching a couple cheesy, scary movies on Netflix, listening to heavy metal music, and playing video games the whole day since the time his brothers had left for school. It was a good handful of hours for recollecting himself, recovering from his hangover, and pondering over most recent, dramatic events, especially about the discovery of his dartboard in which he found on the floor in his closet not too long after he had woken up.

It didn't take Raphael, who wasn't a rocket scientist like Donatello, to know that it was Leonardo who had something to do with it. He figured that Leonardo wondered up to his bedroom last night to check up on him, only to find his trashed dartboard, hiding it in the back of his dark closet.

But why?

Raphael assumed that Leonardo might have been terribly concerned when he saw Amanda's name, the obscenities, and his twin Sai all together in one morbid package, so why didn't he say anything to Master Splinter?

Assuming once again, Raphael decided that nothing was said because Splinter hadn't come upstairs to talk to him, not even once about something wise or random all day.

If nothing was said, not even to Donatello or Michelangelo, it was safe to say that he honestly loved his older brother for his choice of actions. The last thing he wanted was his father yelling at him because of the awful thing he did right after hurting Amanda, making his heart tighten and emotions buckle overwhelmingly.

Another reason was that he didn't even want to look at Master Splinter all day and peer into his eyes with an incredible, shameful guilt, even going as far as to stay in his room, starving and parching himself. The way he had yelled and scratched up the kitchen wall with the chair was unacceptable, and Raphael knew that he had to try and maintain sanity for the next while for his father's forgiveness.

Snapping Raphael from his deep thoughts, he heard the distant and somewhat audible gruff voice of his father downstairs, giving a stern-sounding talk to Michelangelo.

Raphael allowed a little chuckle to escape his lips, wondering what it was that his meathead brother did.

Feeling that it was safe and industrious enough to go downstairs, Raphael hurried down to find out what the commotion was all about.

* * *

"A food fight, Michelangelo? You cannot be serious." Master Splinter sighed in disappointment, staring Michelangelo down statue-like with trained, beady black eyes.

His three sons had just returned from school and the last thing he wanted to do was welcome his children with another lecture inflicted upon one of them like the previous afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I just got carried away." Michelangelo admitted, looking down in shame.

Michelangelo thought that his father would be furious with him like he was with Raphael yesterday, but shockingly, he appeared calm and mellow. Master Splinter wasn't angry. He was too tired to be angry with him, at anything or anyone in general, for that matter.

"For the stress caused by both you and Raphael from the past two days, I just want to tear my fur out!" Master Splinter exclaimed, followed by another sigh deeper than the last.

Michelangelo put on a little pout, seeing the condition his father was in. He felt really guilty and disappointed in himself.

As if Leonardo and Donatello sitting on the coach, facing both Michelangelo and Splinter as they talked with two sets of crossed arms and stern, disappointed expressions written across their countenances wasn't enough, Raphael had finally emerged from his hibernation, steadily pondering down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen with a bewitching grin frozen in the direction of Michelangelo and Michelangelo only, as if to tell him, "Ya, looks like I'm not da only bad child in da family now".

The family reunion with the rebellious mutant didn't go as always planned (playful jokes followed by a light heart to heart discussion they did with everyone who had a rough time), considering the fact that Michelangelo was center stage, distracting everyone.

He had low hopes of ever getting his brothers another chance, since he had blown the second one, to continue attending New York High.

Raphael plunked a sit bravely at the kitchen table alongside his father and baby brother, swallowing his pride as he viewed his father for the first time since yesterday, beginning to stare intently at them, slightly agitating Michelangelo to the core.

"I'm very sorry." Michelangelo repeated, trying his best to ignore Raphael. It was his turn to sigh. "Do you think that you might be willing to give me and my brothers just one more chance at high school?"

There was no way he was getting separated from Tiger who he now considered his best-friend.

Splinter sighed again for the one-hundredth time that day, making his sons wince with tediousness at his repetition.

"I do not know, my son. I may not appear mad, but just know that I am very, very disappointed in your actions today." Master Splinter replied mournfully, getting up from his spot at the table. "I'm going to retire to my study for the rest of the afternoon and night. I need to meditate upon every little thing. I want you, my sons, to train an extra hour before you retire yourselves, as well."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The mutant turtles all replied in unison, and without another word, the four brothers got up from their seats and bowed before their master as he disappeared from their sights, Splinter gently patting Raphael's shoulder, as if to greet his son from not doing so earlier, as he went.

Raphael's worried thoughts from before about his father were somewhat put to rest, but some hard feelings remained after witnessing Michelangelo getting a brief chat while _he_ had gotten a major tongue-lashing.

Raphael wondered whatever it was that Michelangelo did wrong, it must have been something quite little, so it confused him as to why there was talk again of being pulled out of New York High and final chances.

"What did ya do, Mikey?" Raphael asked curiously.

"I had a food fight with Tiger in foods class today." Michelangelo answered, his voice blue and his ears still ringing with the words of his father, especially the "very, very disappointed" part.

Raphael raised an eye-ridge, hinting that he was now officially agitated by how immature Michelangelo acted, and yet, he only got a small chitchat. "The red-head we had lunch with yesterday?"

"Yes." Michelangelo mumbled, eyes gone off astray and spacing out due to his down state.

"You gotta crush on her or something'?" Raphael chuckled teasingly, putting aside the hard feelings of unfairness for a bit, trying to get his younger brother to smile because he empathized with what it was that he was feeling, and no doubt, Raphael had experienced it tenfold.

It didn't faze Michelangelo in any way, slightly putting down Raphael even more than he already was, as well. As much as he felt uncomfortable admitting it, he loved his annoying sibling with all of his heart and he hated seeing him upset – so when Donatello shockingly budded in and made Michelangelo feel even worse, it secretly infuriated Raphael.

"Mikey, Raph, between the both of you, are you trying to flush down my year and a half of research?!" He snapped defensively. He was getting all worked up and sensitive about his experiments again, especially since his brothers were abusing the special privilege he had given them out of his own time.

Already rubbed the wrong way and stricken with dullness from his heart-pounding conversation with his sensei, Michelangelo quickly whipped around and ran straight to his room up the stairs, shutting the door harder than he usually did behind him.

Raphael just wanted to growl in Donatello's face, but he knew he shouldn't even try to dare and was still tired from yesterday's big, verbal brawl that he didn't want to start anything else, especially since everyone was already down and irritable, as it was.

Biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he drew blood and trying to maintain his bubbling insides, Raphael spun around and mimicked what Michelangelo did without a single word, puzzling Leonardo undeniably. He couldn't recall a recent time in a long time since his hot-headed brother walked away in wise silence.

Once Donatello left to go and burn off some steam from his bruised confidence in the dojo, Leonardo made his way up to Leonardo's room once again to try and talk to him.

Leonardo wrapped on Raphael's door a couple times, waiting for a reply soon after.

"Whoeva it is, whataya want?!" Came the Brooklyn accented, attitude-filled voice of Raphael from the other side.

"It's Leo. I want to talk to you."

There was no answer this time.

Leonardo decided to enter his brother's private territory, anyways, desperate to get some answers about what was going on with Amanda Knoxen.

Raphael's eyes narrowed in ferocity the second his older brother set foot into his bedroom without his consent.

"Seriously. What da hell do ya want?!" Raphael snapped.

Leonardo sighed. "Your dartboard, Raph…".

Raphael's assumptions from earlier had just been confirmed.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Raphael hissed defensively.

"Well, I'm your brother, Raphael! Of course I'm going to worry about it. There _has _to be something going on between you and Amanda for you to have hit her with that basketball yesterday! I saw her eye today and it didn't look the greatest. Did you even say you were sorry to her?" Leonardo protested, eyeing his brother's movements carefully, crossing his arms over his plastron.

Raphael appeared to be distracted by thoughts of something running through his head, proving Leonardo's theory.

_I was sexually frustrated. _Raphael answered mentally, but then wanting to slap himself for allowing Amanda's words to play through his thoughts again like a broken record, especially in a chaotic time with Fearless.

"Dere's nothin' goin' on between me and Amanda, and dats dat! I don't care what ya saw on my dartboard!" Raphael dropped, unconvincing Leonardo, and immediately rushing past his blue-clad brother out the entrance to his no longer sacred bedroom and hurrying down to the dojo.

Leonardo scowled in defeat, deciding to give up on trying to talk to his stubborn sibling and wondered down to the dojo to train, as well.

Like Raphael, Michelangelo stayed up in his room for the rest of the night, not even bothering to work on ninjitsu skills.

* * *

In his bedroom, Michelangelo had his shell cell in hand, frantically dialling for Tiger. He figured since he felt alone and wanted to vent to someone worthy, he decided to take advantage of her number in which she had given him in family studies, and called her. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Mikey!" She chirped into his ear.

"Hey, dudette, what's going on?" Michelangelo replied.

"Nothing, really. Just got drilled by my parents about our food fight today, and now I'm getting ready for dance class." Tiger explained. Her tone of voice was monotone and it seemed like she was busy packing something up in the background because of the fuzzy sounds on the other line. Michelangelo took a wild guess and assumed she was packing her attire for dance class.

"What about you, bud?" Tiger added curiously.

"Just got _drilled _by my father, too." Michelangelo answered dully.

"Awe, I'm sorry to hear that, but, hey! We just had some fun and rebelled for the first time probably since elementary school. It's not like your dad can kill you or anything insane like that. He'll forget about it soon, especially if you speed up the process by behaving yourself. I'll be more than happy to do so with you." Tiger rambled into her cell.

Michelangelo could feel her words begin to soothe him. She was great at giving advice and putting a positive spin on things – until he remembered how Master Splinter might be pulling him and his older siblings out of New York High.

"I know, dudette, but my father might be pulling me and my brothers out of school!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

The fuzzy sounds on Tiger's end of the call stopped abruptly.

"_What_?! No, your dad can't do that! I know we have only known each other for a little bit, but I don't wanna lose you, Mikey! You mean a lot to me already." Tiger cried, all of the sudden sounding upset. She was speaking the honest truth.

Michelangelo's heart warmed up as if a small fireplace had been cranked up to full heat inside of it. It felt as if there were a whole colony of butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach. Tiger's words hit his feelings big time in the greatest way imaginable, and he knew he felt the same.

"You mean a lot to me, too, dudette. I have never met someone like you before, and now that I have, I don't want to lose you." Michelangelo cooed, now his turn to make Tiger feel special, and on the other end of their call, it was a success, making Tiger smile like an idiot and feeling the whole zoo running around inside of her.

"Awe, Mikey, I adore you! But I have to run for dance class now, okay? Hope to see you tomorrow. Talk to you soon!" Tiger fare-welled happily.

"Okay, talk to you soon." Michelangelo smiled as he pressed the "end" button on his shell cell.

Even though he had yet to find out if he would ever see his best-friend again, he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Master Splinter had to admit, he wanted to pull his sons out of high school. He thought their first time to the surface to do battle was nerve-racking on his part, but he quickly found out that their first two days of high school were even worse.

When they were above their sewer home in the real world running about as mutant turtles, it wasn't as dangerous as when they were "humans". As mutant turtles, they had more freedom to do as they pleased in secrecy from everyone around them, if it was either than getting into trouble in inappropriate situations or exposing their true selves, but on the other hand, them attending high school in the real world as mutant turtles in human disguise exposed their true abilities with shocking, inhuman skills and behaviours, making the student body furrow their brows in questioning.

Master Splinter had no idea why he had agreed to his children's use of the anti-mutagen to go and explore the world in normality, especially in a place like high school. Maybe it was because he felt his sixteen-year old sons were bored and lonely and aching for something new, something away from the morbid battles that plagued their tender, young minds and beings. Even though he knew down to his old, brittle bones that his sons' destinies were to protect the world as ninjas within the earth's shadows and be masters of stealth, he also knew that sometimes, they were honestly unwilling to be the heroes all of the time. Without a doubt, he knew at least once that his family thought of whatever happened in the world as not always being their responsibility, including his oldest, most noble, hard-working, honourable, and disciplined son, Leonardo.

He understood that they maybe wanted to go out every once in a while with bare, handsome profiles instead of being hidden beneath piles of old, worn clothing to conceal their true, mutated identities. He understood that they wanted to make real friends, either than Casey and April, and have fun, experiment with the humans' way of life. It was just hard to allow such after what Raphael and Michelangelo had pulled.

The wise, old rat never expected Raphael to lose his control over something as harmless, normal, and nevertheless, irrelevant in his life like a teenage girl. He was so confident before yesterday that he had taught his son well to never strike a woman, unless they were huge, powerful, dominative figures in their lives, like for example, Karai. And, Michelangelo, despite how immature he was at home, around close friends, and on missions, Splinter never thought that he would act in such a way in public around actual beings from the other species that he hardly knew anything about.

Master Splinter also knew that his sons couldn't possibly live off of anti-mutagen forever if they ever planned to have a normal life: graduating high school, attending college or university, meeting a nice, young lady, getting married, and starting a family. What would happen if one of them were to ever impregnate a woman? She would find out right quick that the child would be born a mutant, and horrifically discover that her husband was never what he seemed since the very beginning.

He didn't want that to happen to any of his sons. He knew if they ever fell in love, they would be heart-broken for a very long time.

Their place was down in the sewers as teenage mutant ninja turtles, and with him before he was ever to fall ill and pass on into the next life.

Still… something relentlessly and almost ghostly tugged at Master Splinter's worn brain. It was only fair, emerging from the pits of his compassion…

After an hour of meditation, Splinter got up from his lotus position on the mat in his study and took off to bare his sons news.

* * *

It was official. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo had received a third and final chance to continue attending New York High, but only on the condition that they resumed patrolling the city. The brothers didn't know what possessed their father to grant them continuous revel of their special privilege, but they didn't care at this point. All of them were happy, surprisingly even Raphael, and especially Michelangelo. High school and being given the chance, all thanks to Donatello, to go out and be the normal teenagers they always wanted was the thrilling experience they thought they would never get a chance live.

In a relaxed demeanour, Raphael began making his way to English class that morning, books in hand.

He tensed up the moment Amanda crossed his path. She was wearing a sparkly, red tank top, a ruffled, white skirt that cut above her knees, and leopard-print, ballet flats. Her charred hair was tied up into a messy bun, silver, hoop earrings dangled from her ears, and her lips were redder than his mask back at home. Her eye was still bruised up and swollen, but not as bad as it was the last time he had seen it. She held a large, orange-flavoured slurpee in her right hand, probably haven stopped at the local 7-Eleven on her way to school.

He stopped dead in his tracks and she did the same. They both glared at each other.

"Hello, again, big boy. Did Wednesday afternoon in gym class scare you so much, that you had to snuggle your teddy bear tightly in bed under your covers at home away from me?" Amanda teased, widening her neon greens, batting her lashes as if she were an innocent doll, and taking a long sip from her slurpee.

She was the hottest girl he had ever seen and the first one to ever stimulate him mentally, but he didn't feel like allowing Amanda to toy with him today, especially since he and his brothers were hanging off a final chance to stay at the school.

He was done with her shit.

Ignoring her ignorant remark, biting his tongue and walking away from her to his class in silence like a robot, he had no idea that this little action would ignite something almost psychotic deep down in Amanda.

Her flirtatiousness immediately churned, replacing with rage.

She stomped over to the emergency exit ahead of her and whipped her slurpee at the ground, blanketing the dirt, mud, and rocks with an orange slush. Then ignoring the bell that had already went for first period, she ran as fast as she could to the girls' bathroom, locking herself into the first stall, and planting herself on the floor by the toilet bowl.

She began to hyperventilate, falling into a panic attack, and about a couple minutes later, into a break down. She kicked the stall wall in front of her with such force that the steel slightly indented.

_How dare that fucking asshole just ignores me!_

Amanda couldn't stand being ignored by the opposite sex, especially by Raphael who she wanted something with, even though it was going totally haywire.

She now felt like the piece of trash she knew she was, and she hated the sensation. She just wanted to scratch herself, her long, sharp fingernails ripping off long strips of her flesh.

Borderline Personality Disorder was what Amanda sickeningly suffered with and tried to maintain on a daily basis, a mental disorder for the result of the past, and nothing but the past. She hated getting the attention from Seth, she hated sex, but she loved being in the spotlight and successfully toying with guy's emotions, making them look at her like a piece of meat, make them grow hungry for her, make them want to go insane if they fucked up any chances of ever getting a piece of her. Other than the satisfaction her sports gave her, she got only the best from males.

Amanda kicked the stall wall again, her panting and tears slowly turning back to her regular, cold, grimacing expression as she just decided to sit there in the bathroom alone for a while.

* * *

Once Leonardo had found out about a writing club which was now beginning to take place every Friday at lunch, he immediately jumped at the opportunity to be a part of it.

He actually loved writing, and on his down time, whenever he got any, he would pour his feeling out into a journal for a little while.

Plus, it was a pretty good activity to keep him away from his brothers' drama.

Leonardo was surprised to see that Amanda Knoxen's best-friend, Isabelle, had joined the writing club and was sitting at an empty seat at the back of the club's room.

He decided to sit down beside her to strike-up a friendly conversation. Maybe he would find out what was going on between his hot-headed brother and Amanda if he played his cards right.

"Hey…" he began wearily. Isabelle looked up, piercing him with her pretty, honey eyes. "May I sit here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Isabelle replied, motioning for him to sit down in the seat beside her.

"So, you like writing?" Leonardo asked her.

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah, I love it. I do it all the time."

"Me, too." Leonardo smiled back.

"I haven't met many guy writers in my life." Isabelle confessed with a little chuckle.

"Well, I'm not the kind of guy to pretend that I don't." Leonardo replied proudly.

"Good for you." Isabelle beamed.

"Aren't you best-friends with Amanda Knoxen?" Leonardo finally piped up, sounding curious.

The question caught Isabelle off guard a little bit.

"Yeah, and your brother was the one who gave her a black-eye." Isabelle laughed.

Leonardo guffawed in embarrassment by his brother. "Yeah… Raph can be like that a lot of the times. I tried talking to him about it, but he didn't tell me anything. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I actually don't. Amanda hasn't told me anything. Like Raphael has a tendency to be like that, as you said, Amanda has a tendency to bottle things in." Isabelle replied slowly.

It was back to square one for Leonardo to find out what happened that Wednesday afternoon.

Leonardo nodded in understanding.

"I'm just gonna go and take a short bathroom break before we begin writing." Isabelle suddenly said, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back." Leonardo replied.

Isabelle left the room and Leonardo began to brainstorm ideas for his writing, when his eyes suddenly fell upon Isabelle's writing notebook. It was sloppily hidden underneath Isabelle's binder and still open. From the little bit of white paper he could see, he saw the words "**I hate myself and I want to die**" scribbled across it, reminding him of the Nirvana song with the same title.

His stubborn curiosity got the best of him once again, and before he knew it, he was intently scanning through her whole writing notebook, all of the pages from front to back covered with "**I hate myself and I want to die**", like a chant, written top to bottom on every single one.

After the initial shock, he finally returned Isabelle's notebook open and back underneath her binder as if he wasn't just snooping through it.

* * *

**Review, if you would like :) I hope you liked the chapter and I made up for being late on my update. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, short chapter before the bigger one in chapter ten! I hope you like it, anyways. Thank-you everyone for the 50+ reviews! It's so feaking awesome! :D Anyways, chapter nine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: October**

For Leonardo, attending writing club alongside Isabelle was definitely suspicious and head scratching as almost two months at the school flew by. Some days, she was really friendly, just a little shy, her honey eyes lighting up with life and a vivacious twinkle when taking great interest in conversations about post wars and society with her new friend – and other days, she was so concerningly silent, still, and withdrawn that Leonardo just wanted to stick a mirror underneath her nose to see if she was even still alive and breathing. Isabelle would also even go so far as to sit on the other side of the room some days away from Leonardo, ear buds for her music jammed into her incisuras, ignoring the world around her, as she poured her feelings out into her writing notebook alone.

As his friendship with Isabelle progressed, he noticed that she didn't seem to have many good friends, except for him and Amanda. Some students would talk to her, for sure, but they weren't close with her or paid attention to her as much as Leonardo did.

There was something bipolar in the way she dressed and looked whenever, every second day to sometimes a week, Leonardo saw her. While she would appear to be happily bubbling inside on some days, other days, she would stumble into the writing club like a zombie, her long, golden-blonde hair dishevelled and greasy, under her eyes dark and sagging with lethargy, and her clothes all wrinkled and previously worn, especially her navy blue, baggy sweats and hoodies which seemed to be her favourite articles of clothing.

Leonardo knew very well that something was tugging at her brain, emotions, and heart. He knew it had to be depression of some sort. He saw it whenever his brothers, and even himself, fell into melancholia, as well. What else would explain her appearance, mood swings, and the chant dribbled all throughout her writing book?

He sensed that she was a good person and seeing her the way she was sometimes made him feel really sorry for her. Whatever it was that was going on in her life to make her this way, he just hoped she would stay strong enough to not doing anything stupid and regretful.

He thought about counselling her on what was bothering her, but dropped the suggestion because he knew he didn't know her that well to be getting that involved into her business. He figured that just keeping her company every now and then and caring for whatever she had to say when she talked was enough on his part.

Raphael desperately continued to remain sane and rebuffed Amanda's every attempt to beef with him, which resulted in giving him such splitting headaches from the effort alone, never mind Amanda who didn't seem to want to take the hint that she was Casper to him now.

She was so relentless with her promiscuity and bestiality, that the insides of Raphael's cheeks were sore and blood-clotted from the amount of times he had to bite down on them to keep him from losing his cool on her like he did back in September.

In English class, she would belittle his Brooklyn accent which drank up his proper grammar in whatever he said, in front of the whole class.

Science class, it was all about teasing him with her body and the way it was revealingly dressed up, bending over a table to look into a microscope instead of sitting in a chair, knowing that Raphael was behind her trying to contain his hormones at the sight of her.

And gym class, during fitness week, she would follow him around shouting out remarks into his face, like, "You better work on those push-ups, Raphie. Your muscle tone is going down a bit", "You run like my grandfather", "I smoke and I don't even pant as much as you after a work-out", and "If you're too tired, it's okay to bomb this class and sit out on the bleachers. Wouldn't want to break the very little that remains of you".

Raphael ignored every little word, and tried his best not to even look at Amanda. He wasn't going to crack and show her any weakness.

At the end of fitness week, Raphael knew it was safe to bum a few marks by sitting on the bleachers while the rest of the class played a game of basketball…

Michelangelo and Tiger had evolved into inseparability. Everyone joked that they were conjoined at the hip and needed emergency surgery to pull them apart as if they were Siamese twins.

They did nothing without the other, especially when they had classes together. When they didn't and it wasn't lunch time, they would risk the safety of their phones and texted each other during lessons.

Undoubtedly, they had fallen for each other in more ways than one. The school rumoured that they were already dating, but to the blonde and redhead's dismays, it wasn't true. Both Michelangelo and Tiger wanted to be together, but they didn't know that yet.

Donatello began to take interest at a friendship with his younger brother's crush's best-friend, Arianna. She was beautiful with ultra-violet eyes and dark brown hair that swept down to the halfway point on her back. To top off her beauty, she had brains, especially for Donatello's favourite subject, science.

With the exception of April, he had finally found another female who could have worthy conversations with him about the earth's mysteries. It was also quite exhilarating how Arianna took a great interest in spiritual matters like astrology and Greek mythology, as well.

Her face lit up and her mouth flapped one-thousand miles per hour as she talked about the signs in the Zodiac and what characterized them.

"What's your sign?" Arianna asked Donatello curiously.

Donatello laughed. "I'm a Libra, I think."

"Aha, Libras are an air sign and they are known as intelligent, fair, charming, romantic, and lively individuals." Arianna replied a matter-of-factly.

"I did not know that." Donatello said, blushing mentally about the "charming and romantic" part. It was true. He was very charming. He loved spending time with the opposite sex, not because he was a player and wanted to get lucky, but because that feminine side of him craved the company of Venus's children more than Mar's sometimes.

"What's your sign?" Donatello asked her in return, suddenly sounding quite interested in the whole subject of astrology.

"Um, I'm a Scorpio, so my birthday is next month." Arianna smiled.

"What makes a Scorpio a Scorpio?" Donatello wondered.

"Nothing that sounds like me, except for the fact that I'm passionate, and don't lie about anything. I'm very honest. Oh, and I also don't express myself too much, unless I really have to." Arianna explained.

With a smile on his face, Donatello nodded in understanding.

School seemed to be going great, and the brothers' lives were nevertheless full of amazement and harmless fun… until Tiger walked up to Michelangelo in family studies one day, leaning over the table where they worked, and looking into his eyes with a playful grin spread across her face.

If he agreed, he knew that trouble would lie soon up ahead, no matter how responsible and careful he and his brothers were.

"Hey, Mikey! I was just talking to Aaron last night, and since Halloween is a few days away, he's deciding to throw a huge Halloween party at the house, and he's inviting, like, everybody in our high school – so… I was just wondering if you and your brothers might like to come?!"

* * *

**I'm honestly so excited to write the next chapter of their Halloween party! It'll make up for this little filler. I promise you! Review, if you would like :) See you very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Bad Trips Part 1**

The whole routine of being studly teenagers was beginning to take its toll on the Hamato brothers so much that when Tiger invited them to her older brother's party, knowing that Master Splinter would without a doubt say "no" to their attending it due to the final chance of high school they were dangling off of, they, shockingly even Leonardo, had decided to lie right to their father's face, telling him that they were just going for an extra long patrol of the city to make up for the times they hadn't, and that they weren't going to be back until morning.

It was the perfect excuse. It was a Friday night and they had no reason to go to bed early. Plus, the brothers thought they deserved a party after behaving themselves so well over the past couple of months. Going to a party would be a great experience. They saw parties on movies and television, never thinking that they would actually be invited to one by a cute girl, never mind, actually just being a part of one.

After Master Splinter had retired to his bedroom for the night, the brother's went over Donatello's conditions about the anti-mutagen.

"The amount I pour into cups every morning for us to consume before school is enough to get us through approximately eight to nine hours of the day, one tall glass. In order for us to get through Tiger's older brother's party, which will assumingly go on until dawn, about 8:00 o'clockish, we will have to drink two tall glasses filled to the brim, approximately garnering us eighteen hours, which I'm sure is more than enough. The time right now is 8:30 p.m. and the party starts at 9:00 p.m., so if we drink it right now, we'll have about eleven and a half hours." Donatello explained carefully.

The anti-mutagen tasted nasty. Donatello had to make anti-mutagen smoothies out of them, blending up the neon blue, life changing substance with yogurt and fruit to make it taste somewhat bearable to chug down.

Donatello was exhausted, having worked on making several batches of the anti-mutagen just for the sake of one, big house party a couple nights before. He wanted to make sure everything was crystal clear with his brothers, not wanting them to mess anything up and to intake the right dosages to make their night out as successful as possible.

Since the Halloween party was, of course, a costume party, the thought of going as themselves, the teenage mutant ninja turtles, had come to mind, but they all quickly agreed that it was too risky. Whenever a human accidently caught sight of them on the streets, they didn't think of the whole get-up as being costumes, but as lizards or aliens of some sort, and they honestly didn't want that ruining their new way of life – so, Leonardo, of course, decided to go as a regular ninja, Raphael, a football player, Donatello, of course, a mad scientist, and Michelangelo, a zombie.

Before leaving for the party, Leonardo suddenly piped up, his guilty conscience beginning to rise to the surface.

Despite everything, he was still the leader of his brothers and the loyal son of his sensei. "I want you guys to promise me that you won't get too out of hand."

His younger brothers stopped dead in their tracks on the way to the front door. They knew they shouldn't be promising anything. It was their first party. Anything could happen.

"I promise." They all assured in unison, anyways, resuming their way out the door.

* * *

In an old, beaten up, black jeep recovered by Donatello from a junkyard not too long ago, Raphael, the most experienced driver from his nights out with his beloved, red motorcycle, pulled him and his brothers up to Tiger's home which was located in a remote, classy neighbourhood frequently inhabited by people with lots of money.

The Hamatos gaped in awe at the beige, two-story home with clean, white shutters, large, oriental glass windows with a matching door, and perfectly manicured front lawn. Even though there was litter from beer cans, dead leaves, and paper plates spewed everywhere and intoxicated kids running around like mad lunatics, it was still a beautiful place.

"Whoa, dudes, just look at this dudette's house! I didn't know she was rich!" Michelangelo exclaimed, excitedly jumping out of the jeep once Raphael had parked it. His brothers followed close behind.

"Keep your promises, guys." Leonardo reminded his brothers who didn't even bother to listen.

They leapt onto the front stoop and Michelangelo frantically rang the door bell several times.

Tiger answered the door. She was dressed up as a cheerleader, her uniform a sea of bright pink. Her fiery, red curls were pinned up in cutsie pigtails on both sides of her head. She had a drink of some short in the red cup that she held in her right hand. A look of pure annoyance was written on her face, worrying Michelangelo who thought the expression was because he and his brothers had showed up.

"Hey, dudette, what's wrong?!" Michelangelo cried with concern, wrapping his arms around his crush in a tight hug. He was relieved when Tiger returned the gesture.

"Freaking Amanda…! She's here!" Tiger answered dully, slamming the door behind the brothers once Michelangelo broke the embrace. She gently took hold of Michelangelo's hand with her free one, and tenderly dragged him into the dining room, pointing to the sight of an intoxicated Amanda who was dressed up as a skimpy version of Little Red Riding Hood with a short, red skirt revealing white lingerie, and five-inch, black pumps, dancing and grinding with two other guys on the dinner table, one wearing a wolf mask and the other wearing an alien, to the catchy guitar rhythm of Metallica's "Enter Sandman" which blared throughout the whole house on, without a doubt, expensive, good quality speakers.

"The party only started half an hour ago and she's pounded down shot after shot, maybe even smoked some weed! God knows what else she could be on! All thanks to her, I'm now going to have to disinfect that table! I eat on there!" Tiger scowled loud enough over the music for Michelangelo to hear her. "I just wish one of her heels would crack in half from all the dancing, putting her in the freaking hospital so no one has to deal with her for the rest of the night!"

Michelangelo rested a calming hand on her shoulder, sensing that she was very well worked up.

"Why did your brother even invite her?!" He asked her.

Tiger scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He invited everybody here tonight, even all of the people he hates! He figured since he's graduating this year, why not?! Plus… he always thought Amanda was hot…!"

Michelangelo scrunched up his face in disgust as Amanda continued to rock out with the two mystery guys.

Behind Michelangelo and Tiger, Raphael's mouth was open and gaping wide at the sight of what was happening on one of Tiger's pieces of furniture.

Amanda's body snaked, spun, dipped, swayed, flailed, and rocked this way and that, arms, legs, hips, and all, to the metal beat and against the wolf and alien's bodies, her leg muscles tensing up every time she decided to drop down to her heels as she sexily brushed her butt against their crotches. Her black hair, which was worn down in waves, was whipping around from the constant head bangs and whiplashing neck movements. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot and glossy, but with no sign of the bruise around her left hue. She seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing loudly, despite almost everyone in the crammed house who had gathered around to eye her carefully with judgement, disgust, and amusement all at the same time, but Amanda could really dance and shake her shit, so she had nothing to worry about.

All of the sudden, Raphael felt a pang all throughout his body of something he couldn't quite understand at first. Was it? It couldn't be… _jealousy_?

_Fuck that! _Raphael mentally screamed, quickly pushing his September thoughts in the back of his mind.

"I wonder who da big, bad wolf is!" Raphael remarked with inspiration from Amanda's costume, immediately grabbing the attention of Tiger who turned around to face him with an amused smile finally lighting up her face.

"Oh, my god, that day in gym class when you gave her a black-eye with the basketball made my life! Good for you!" Tiger heckled almost evilly in Raphael's face, taking Michelangelo aback slightly.

Raphael laughed back just as evilly, too.

Wanting to very badly change the subject, Michelangelo asked, "So, dudette, where did you get the money to afford such a nice house all the way here in this neighbourhood?!"

Taking his little brother's hint, Raphael abandoned the two to talk over the deafening music, dodging his way through ongoing partiers on the way to the kitchen for some much needed alcohol.

"Well, my parents used to own three businesses, but they sold them not too long ago!" Tiger shouted.

"Where are your parents?!" Michelangelo asked her curiously.

"Oh, they're on a trip out of the city! They won't be back until Sunday!" Tiger replied, taking a long sip from her drink.

"What kind of trip?!" Michelangelo wondered.

"Uh, for a two day touring alongside a local, folklore band! My parents sing, and that's where I get my musical and performing background from!" Tiger replied proudly.

Michelangelo smiled. "Well, you definitely got talent, dudette!"

"Thanks!" Tiger beamed.

Donatello piped up from behind Tiger and Michelangelo unexpectedly. "Where's Arianna?!" He asked almost nervously.

"Oh, she couldn't come to the party! Her parents are very strict people!" Tiger replied.

"Oh, I see!" Donatello dropped before zigzagging slowly through the crowded home away from Tiger and Michelangelo.

"I see that they have gotten close from the past little while!" Tiger exclaimed, referring to Arianna and Donatello.

"Yeah, I've seen that, too!" Michelangelo chuckled.

Almost as if in a relief of tension, Tiger lazily leaned up against Michelangelo, resting her head in the crevice of his neck and exhaling every last bit of her stress.

Michelangelo gladly took her in his arms once again.

"I'm so glad you came! When you didn't arrive here on time, I honestly was getting so worried! I didn't want to be stuck here watching Amanda make a fool of herself all night! You're just so amazing, Mikey, like, you just melt all of my stress away and make me forget about everything! I'm glad you arrived when you did… and you look so creepily good!" Tiger all openly admitted, gently pulling herself away from him to look into his eyes, two dots of blue in the center of a bloody, but still handsome, face.

They resumed their embrace.

"I'm sorry me and my brothers didn't get here on time, dudette! We were just going over a couple of things! Ditto to everything, and you also look good, _amazing_ even!" Michelangelo replied happily, burying his face into her soft, sweet smelling hair.

They remained in their huddle in silence for about five minutes, just enjoying each other's comforting presences before Michelangelo decided to start off another subject of conversation. "Do you think you and Aaron will get away with this party?! Do you think the cops might come around?!"

Pulling away from Michelangelo, Tiger looked up at his face again, smiling sweetly.

"I don't care and I don't care. I get to spend my Halloween with you and that's all that matters to me right now." She explained, still smiling.

The two hugged again for the fourth time that night.

"Sounds good to me. The feelings are mutual, anyways." Michelangelo replied softly.

* * *

After downing a whole bottle of Jack Daniels, Raphael drowsily emerged from the kitchen. He wish he hadn't done so when he saw Amanda on the other side of the room. She wasn't grinding on the wolf and alien anymore on Tiger's dining room table, but instead, she was sitting on a small inside bench, the wolf and alien finally revealed to be the most scrawniest, geekiest looking kids on earth, sitting on each side of her, kissing her face and neck, exploring their hands all over her upper body and caressing her white, panty-hosed legs and inner thighs hidden beneath her skirt.

Raphael's uncontrollable jealousy took hold of him once again.

Amanda noticed Raphael looking at her from the kitchen entrance. He didn't seem to want to ignore her anymore as he eyed her and the guys' movements carefully.

With a devilish smile, Amanda kissed the guys passionately back as Raphael continued to watch, making it seem as if she were enjoying it, when honestly, she really wasn't. The geeks were irritating and horrible at kissing, and they didn't even come close to possessing the looks that Raphael had. Raphael was hot with his spiked, black hair, large, golden eyes, impressive muscles for a sixteen year-old, and tight ass.

Raphael just wanted to scream. There Amanda was, toying with him again. He just couldn't get away from her. He just couldn't win.

The song that was pulsing through the house was "Need You Tonight" by: INXS, making Raphael just want to throw up his nerves because of how painfully appropriate the song's lyrics for the situation were.

Amanda let off from torturing Raphael, roughly pushing the two guys off of her and snapping her fingers in the opposite direction as if they were puppy dogs. They did as they were told, clearly disappointed.

Amanda quickly turned to face Raphael again when she noticed that he was still eyeing her. Amanda, the alcohol, and music had him in a hypnotic trance. She crossed her legs and smiled at him. The smile was seductive and dangerous. Her high, emerald greens glowering at him like a cat's.

Raphael had enough of this. Amanda was across the room, eyeing him like a sex doll and the song wasn't helping anything one little bit.

Scowling, rolling his eyes, and rubbing his face, Raphael spun around and went back into the kitchen.

Amanda chuckled to herself a little bit, knowing that for the first time in almost two months, she had finally got to him.

She got up from the bench and made her way through the student body of grade nines, tens, elevens, and twelves towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Raphie!" Amanda greeted him once she entered.

"What da hell do ya want?!" Raphael snapped angrily.

"Wow, the first words you've spoken to me for a while! Feeling the love!" Amanda exclaimed, rounding the island in the center of the kitchen to stand face to face before Raphael. He could smell the skunky scent of the weed wafting up from her, curling all around him.

"Dere ain't no love, Amanda! I absolutely hate yer fuckin' guts! Yer a little bitch to me, and ya expect meh ta fall at yer feet like da rest of yer lil' fuckin' buddies?! No fuckin' way! Ya wanna know somethin', Amanda?! Yer jus a sad, strange little girl! A filthy lil' slut!" Raphael furiously screamed in her face, his words stabbing Amanda right through the heart. She just wanted to cry.

"You fucking asshole!" Amanda screamed back, taking her hand away and heaving it forward in a sickening slap that met Raphael directly in the face. It took Raphael aback, staggering backwards a bit from the force. He lifted his hand up to his burning cheek which was warm from where she had struck him.

"It doesn't feel so good to get hit in the face now does it, douchebag?!" Amanda snarled, whirling around on her heels and thundering out of the kitchen, leaving Raphael who was still trying to recover from his shock.

Everyone who was in the kitchen to witness the scene shot Raphael a dirty look, who quickly noticed it and put his rage back into place.

"What da hell are you lookin' at?!" He shot fiercely, making everyone smirk and turn back to their own businesses.

"I hate dat fuckin' bitch!" Raphael growled, pouring himself another shot, sipping it down, and slamming the small glass hard on the island's countertop.

* * *

After seeing that his baby brother was contently happy visiting with Tiger, and scowling self-defeatingly at Raphael's dodging to the alcohol in the kitchen, Leonardo had decided to walk around the rambunctious household, the music hurting his ears because he was so used to listening to calming, Japanese music, trying to find anyone from his classes. His amber eyes fell on Isabelle who was resting on a couch in the living room watching "Friday the 13th" on Tiger's sixty-inch, flat-screen television. There were other students sitting on loveseats and chairs around her, but none of them talked to her, and she didn't talk to none of them.

"Hey, Isabelle!" Leonardo greeted his silent friend. He saw that she was dressed up as Cinderella with a twinkly tiara and sparkly, yellow dress that made her honey eyes pop along with a peach-coloured lip gloss. She looked stunning, a big difference from when she showed her face in school with an appearance like she didn't even care for showers, clean clothes, or sleep.

Sipping on a spritzer and munching on a selection of hot, banana peppers, olives, and pickles on a small, paper plate, she looked up at Leonardo slowly.

"Hey, Leo! Sit down and watch this with me!" Putting on a small smile and patting the seat on the couch next to her. Leonardo sat down.

"I'm not really that big into horror movies! I only put up with them when Mikey decides to put one on back at home." Leonardo admitted, chuckling softly as he watched Jason Voorhees hack up an unsuspecting female character after having had sex with her boyfriend.

Isabelle appeared suddenly shocked and confused by this.

"I thought all jocky, teenage boys loved horror movies!" She said, crunching her teeth into a pickle.

"You _also_ thought that _jocky_, teenage boys didn't write and join writing clubs!" Leonardo laughed as a matter-of-factly.

Isabelle laughed, too.

"I love horror movies! I sometimes wish that I was a part of one! You know? Like, maybe as the killer, other times the victim!" Isabelle shockingly confessed, taking Leonardo aback. He thought this was quite morbid. In the scary movies, the killer always killed, and a lot of the victims always died…

"Why so?!" Leonardo wanted to know.

Isabelle suddenly realized that what she said wasn't exactly the greatest thing she could have said.

"Never mind!" Isabelle replied with the frantic shake of her head, stuffing a handful of banana peppers into her mouth to punish herself for having said something incredibly stupid.

When Isabelle turned away from Leonardo to resume watching the slasher flick, Leonardo raised a suspicious, eye-ridge, but quickly turned to the television to do the same.

* * *

Donatello was not enjoying himself one little bit.

Why?

He couldn't even keep down alcohol, for starters. It was one of the nastiest things he'd ever consumed, next to medicine and the anti-mutagen.

He was regretting ever agreeing to attend the Halloween party. The house was so hot, and puke, alcohol, sweat, fornicating, cigarette, and weed reeking. He couldn't even walk around without getting bumped by someone and this made his claustrophobia worse by the minute. These were the reasons why he loved his lab back at home so much. It wasn't smelly and crammed with stupid people. There was no eardrum-splitting music relentlessly blaring. He could actually concentrate and hear his thoughts. He could actually breathe.

Donatello staggered his way through a couple that was making out, angrily disrupting them, pushing through the back door, desperate to get out into the cool, night air before his nerves got so bad and he was puking all over the place.

Too late. He emptied his stomach out over the patio railing into some shrubs. He suddenly felt really sick.

While wiping his mouth clean from the excess vomit, Donatello wobbled over to the front railing and looked up into the starlit sky which reminded him of Arianna who loved astronomy as she also did her astrology and Greek mythology.

Suddenly, Donatello felt really dizzy and the stars began twinkling in time to the hypnotic song that was playing inside the house. And the moon… it had a face and it was… No, it couldn't be. _Winking_ at him?

"What the heck?" He exclaimed, stumbling away from the railing in shock, only to fall into the arms of three, black hooded figures.

* * *

**I'm so totally evil for leaving you guys on cliff-hanger! :D What do you think is happening? Review, if you would like! Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I think it suits the Halloween based party well! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Bad Trips Part 2**

"Dudette, you should really slow down on the tequila! You can't even walk a straight line!" Michelangelo said, responsibly taking Tiger's drinking cup from her grasp and setting it down on the table behind him to his buzzed crush's dismay.

Tiger just giggled.

"Oh, my gosh, Mikey, chillax! I feel so amazing!" Tiger exclaimed, jumping into Michelangelo's arms in their signature hug.

"Mikey, you haven't even tried tequila before! You've been gingerly sipping on cutsie drinks like Shirley Temples, pina coladas, and champagne!" Tiger teased, trailing love bites down Michelangelo's neck which took him aback tremendously. He broke the embrace and gently pushed her a safe distance from him.

Michelangelo adored Tiger. He had the hugest crush on her since the day he had met her and wanted nothing more for her to kiss him or trail love bites down his neck, but she was buzzed and he didn't want to take advantage of her or enable her to kiss him if it turned out that she didn't like him that way and only kissed him because she had a little too much to drink. Michelangelo knew he would be hurt, if that was the case.

Tiger's bright smile fell. She looked at Michelangelo with concern from having pushed her away from him.

"You alright, Mikey?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, dudette!" Michelangelo tried to assure her, but she didn't believe him.

"Mikey…!" Tiger began almost in a confessing tone, but was quickly cut off when she saw Amanda behind Michelangelo.

Realizing that Tiger was suddenly distracted by something behind him, he turned around only to come face to face with his crush's ex-best-friend.

"Oh, sorry, kids! Just passing through!" Amanda chuckled with a mischievous smirk on her face, mostly directed at Tiger. She quickly hurried away.

Michelangelo turned back to Tiger in time for her to stumble into his arms once again.

"Are _you _alright, dudette?!" Michelangelo gasped.

"I just suddenly became light-headed, that's all, Mike!" Tiger replied, quickly recovering and somehow becoming squirrely again.

"What were you gonna say?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

"Never mind! I feel like dancing!" Tiger exclaimed. "Let's go dance, Mikey! I want to dance in front of everyone in the house!"

"Oh… alright." Michelangelo agreed nervously.

As Tiger quickly ran off to go change the song, Michelangelo turned to look down at Tiger's half-full cup of tequila resting behind him.

"I'm gonna need a stronger drink before I do this." Michelangelo said to himself, picking up the cup and downing whatever was left of the substance, burning his throat as it trickled down to his stomach and making it feel warm inside.

"Ugh, that's nasty!" Michelangelo cried, tossing the empty cup aside. He felt like he was going to throw up. It was beyond him how his older, rebellious, alcoholic brother could pound down more than what he just had on a daily basis.

Tiger raced back to Michelangelo, taking hold of his hand and pulling him into the dinning room, which was open for everyone to see. The song that Tiger had put on was Michael Jackson's "Thriller", putting Michelangelo's anxiety at ease a little bit for performing in front of hundreds of kids he barely knew. He knew how to dance to the song, because he did so every Halloween.

Michelangelo and Tiger got up on the dinner table just like Amanda had earlier, and began performing the jerky movements to the King of Pop's classic Halloween anthem. Everyone gathered around to watch them, clapping their hands in time to the beat enthusiastically as they watched.

Suddenly, Michelangelo felt really dizzy and almost in a blink of an eye, Tiger disappeared. Tiger wasn't dancing alongside him anymore. It was… _Michael Jackson_?

"Hey, Mikey!" The King of Pop squeaked as he energetically busted the moves to his hit.

Michelangelo stopped dancing and gingerly gave a little wave to Michael.

"Uh… Where's Tiger?!" Michelangelo asked him. He was so confused and even a little afraid. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Oh, over there!" Michael piped up, pointing in the direction of the crowd.

Michelangelo turned his head only for his baby blues to be met with an audience of hundreds of zombies dressed up in filthy, torn, and dishevelled costumes. They were all decaying and had the ugliest grimaces on their deformed, sunken, peeling, and clawed up countenances. Their eyes glowed with an evil red.

Looking deeper into the crowd of living dead, Michelangelo could finally see Tiger. Her pink cheerleading uniform was caked in mud with a large, Freddy Krueger-like slash on her midsection, dripping with crimson blood onto the floor from the wound. The little bits of flesh she still had on her were light blue, the rest of her being a skeleton. Her fiery red pigtails were dishevelled, one lop-siding on the right side of her head. Her green eyes were dull with death and her smile was all wrong. It was eerie and shining bright with a kind of evil glow out of this world.

Michelangelo began to cry.

"Oh, my god, Tiger!"

"Welcome to thriller night, Michelangelo!" Michelangelo could hear the eerie tone of Michael beside him. Slowly turning his head, his neck muscles tense with fear, he saw that it was no longer the King of Pop beside him, but a giant werewolf. It was twilight black and scraggly with glowing, neon green eyes and sharp fangs dripping with blood.

Michelangelo allowed a girlie scream to escape his lips as the werewolf and colony of zombies jumped at him, hungry and ready to feast upon him.

* * *

Leonardo's enjoyment of his champagne was cut short when he heard the blood-curling scream of his younger brother in the dining room.

"Mikey, I'm coming!" He shouted, tossing his champagne aside and acting on impact, leaping from his spot on the couch beside Isabelle, his vision suddenly popping with purple spots and his head whirring dizzily, he rounded the corner.

"What the shell?!" He gasped, his amber hues viewing a purple sky dotted with stars landscaping instead of Tiger's dining room. He saw his younger brothers huddled together on a stony ground. They were tied up and scared out of their wits.

"Oh, my god, guys, are you alright?!" Leonardo exclaimed, racing over to his brothers to untie them. "What the shell happened?!"

Leonardo was terrified. How did such an innocent Halloween party turn to _this_?

"It's the Shredder, Leo! He got us! We fell asleep and he got us!" Donatello shrieked hysterically.

"What do you mean the Shredder _got_ you?! We were at a party and you guys weren't sleeping! Where's Tiger and Aaron and all the rest of them?!" Leonardo demanded all at once.

"Stap tryin' to make excuses for yaself, Fearless! Dere was no party or Aaron or whatever her name is – Tigger! Ya turned ya back on us and the Shredder got us!" Raphael shouted in his other brother's face, taking Leonardo aback in the most overwhelming way imaginable.

"Raph… I-I didn't know…" Leonardo replied distraughtly.

_What the shell is going on? _He thought to himself.

"Leo, look out!" Michelangelo suddenly screamed.

Leonardo whipped around only to have a large sword pinned against his neck by whom only than… The Shredder. Surrounding them was the Foot Clan in their nylon, black fighting attire, and Karai. She glowered and chuckled evilly behind Shredder.

"I finally got you and your worthless brothers after all these years, Leonardo." Shredder boomed heavily from beneath his armour.

Leonardo began to cry. This was how it all ended – all because he failed his family as a leader, a son, and a brother…

The Shredder took his sword back and treaded it forward through the air with a whoosh like a calm breeze, decapitating Leonardo, blanketing his world into darkness, into nothing, leaving his brothers to cry and scream as they all knew what was coming next for them.

* * *

Raphael was outside napping in the family's black jeep, drunk and exhausted… until he felt an itchy sensation crawling on his right hand, summoning him awake.

"What the…?" Raphael groggily exclaimed, looking down at his hand.

"Oh, shit!" He shouted the second he saw a large, black spider the size of a grape making its way up his index finger, its pointy legs tickling his skin.

Raphael was terrified of bugs – bugs of all different kinds, even butterflies and dragonflies. He had been since he was little. Donatello always said that he had entomophobia.

"Ya lil' fuckin' bastard!" Raphael screamed at it, whipping his hand back and forth until the spider fell to the floor of the jeep. Almost as if it were seeking retaliation, the spider quickly began to crawl over to Raphael's foot.

"I don't fuckin' think so!" Raphael shouted, stomping his foot down hard onto the spider's body, crushing and killing it.

"Have fun in spider heaven." He chuckled to himself softly, panting hard from the excitement.

Just then, dozens and dozens of spiders began crawling unexpectedly from everywhere in the jeep. They crawled out of the steering wheel, the dashboard, and the seats. They all began to swarm Raphael's lap and shoulders.

Screaming his head off, Raphael lunged from the jeep and began hitting himself, desperate to try and get all the spiders off of him, the tickling sensation from their legs irritating him, sending cold shudders down his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my _fuckin'_ god! They're everywhere!" Raphael hollered at the top of his lungs, making them hoarse and ache.

Almost as if it were all a just a nightmare, the spiders suddenly disappeared. They were no longer infesting the jeep and creeping over Raphael's body.

Raphael began to chuckle nervously, quickly evolving into a bellowing laughter as he slowly backed his way from the jeep.

"Calm yaself, Raphael… It was all just a really, really, really _stupid_, bad dream…" Raphael said to himself in an attempt to try and calm his heavy panting and racing heart. "I should stap drinkin' so much… It's startin' to get ta me…"

Raphael backed his way into something thin and sticky. He jumped and whipped his head around, only to realize that he was caught in a giant spider's web.

He began twirling himself around in a panicking state, an action which proved to be fatal when he stupidly got himself spun deeper into the web. It heaved him up high into a tree.

"Help meh! Somebody help meh!" He called to Tiger's home which was still alive with ongoing partiers who didn't seem to notice him caught in a spider's web up in a tree.

Looking down, Raphael saw that the jeep was festered once again with thousands of spiders. They were blanketing the outer shell of the vehicle in a thin layer.

"Hello, Raphie…" Came Amanda's seductive voice from behind a cluster of leaves up in the tree above Raphael.

"Fuck you, Amanda! Get meh down from here!" Raphael shouted, squirming in the ball of web he was trapped in.

Emerging from behind the leaves was Amanda. Her eyes glowed red. Her body was that of a… giant, black tarantula.

Raphael screamed, resuming his desperate calls for help, but they were no use. The party still went on inside the house.

"Scream, Raphael. You wriggle in that web. It warms the blood…" Amanda sneered, licking her sharp fangs with her tongue.

"Look, Amanda, I know I hit ya in da face with da basketball, and I know dat I screamed in ya face – but please don't kill meh!" Raphael sobbed.

With one last blood-curdling scream from Raphael's mouth, Amanda, ignoring his pleas of mercy, leapt forward and began to drink up all the blood that still pumped furiously through Raphael's veins in fear.

* * *

Donatello woke up on an operating table in the middle of a dark room with nothing but an eerie, red light to illuminate it. He was hooked up to several beeping machines in which wires and IV's were strapped and inserted all over his body.

"Where… where am I?!" Donatello demanded to no one and nothing in particular.

Before he knew it, the three hooded figures that Donatello remembered from earlier when they had placed chloroform over his mouth and snatched him up, surrounded him as he lay helpless and somehow paralyzed from the chest down on the operating table.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?! Where are my brothers?!" Donatello shouted to the mystery figures looking down on him.

One of the hooded figures backed away from the table and towards a large curtain in front of the operating table. The figure yanked it open, revealing the dissected bodies of his brothers hung up almost as if on display on the wall behind the curtain.

Donatello screamed as his eyes fell over all the blood and anatomy of his mutilated siblings.

"You sick fucks!" Donatello gagged, his tears hot and running down his cheeks, snapping his neck away because he couldn't bare to see the sight before him.

Donatello never swore, but this was the time he honestly didn't care for keeping up a squeaky clean mouth. His brothers were dead, disturbingly stuck up on a wall after being the victims of a gruesome, biology lesson.

The three hooded figures removed their black, Grim Reaper-like attire. Donatello saw that they were scientists by the blood-incrusted, lab coats.

"Hey, what are you doing?! What are you gonna do to me?!" Donatello demanded, his voice gripped with icy fear.

"Hand me that electric saw." One of the scientists ordered, ignoring Donatello's questions, to a fellow scientist. He handed him the saw.

"It's finally time to cut open the last remaining mutant ninja turtle on the planet!" The scientist with the saw announced excitedly. "Are you guys ready?"

The other two scientists smiled with an eerie glee and nodded their heads in two fast, eager bobbles of agreement.

"No, wait a minute! Don-don't do this! Please!" Donatello hysterically continued to cry.

Once again, ignoring Donatello's merciful pleas, the scientist with the saw started it up and began inching it forward in the direction of Donatello's leg.

Donatello screamed as loud as his lungs would enable him as the electric saw whirred its way through Donatello's limb, spitting up blood, and putting him into shock as darkness flooded his vision.

* * *

Amanda was sitting down on the bench from earlier, observing as she saw Leonardo and Michelangelo lying on the floor in fetal positions with hands tightly gripped on both sides of their heads, screaming and crying their lungs out, terrifying the student body and pinning them to the floor in shock, unknowing of what to exactly do.

She spun a sandwich bag which used to hold her well-spent acid in her right hand, laughing maliciously and lighting up a cigarette with her free hand as she viewed her handiwork hysterically distraught before her.

* * *

**Amanda, you little witch! :P This is why you never get her angry! What did you guys think? Were you scared, confused, what? Leave a review, if you would like. I'll be seeing you soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update at 4:00 in the morning, oh yeah! I need sleep, so pretty please go ahead and read this chapter written in overtime :) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Aftermath 2**

"Leo!" Isabelle gasped, her Cinderella gown ballooning around her as she knelt before her friend who was sobbing his eyes out and chanting his brothers' names over and over again.

"It's going to be alright, bud." She shushed softly, stroking his shoulder in a comforting gesture with her silky-gloved hand.

A tall, slender twelfth grader with orange hair and hazel eyes who was known as Tiger's older brother, Aaron, suddenly thundered into the living room and dinning room area. He appeared angry.

"Turn the music off now!" He bellowed in the direction of a teenage boy, who was dressed up as Ghostface from the "Scream" slasher movie series, closest to the stereo. The boy clicked it off, silencing Michael Jackson's "Thriller". All that could now be heard was the sharp gasps and nonchalant chatter of confusion from the student body and Leonardo and Michelangelo's sobs which had slowly died down from their heart-breaking and hysterical crying fits.

"Tiger, get the _hell_ down from the table!" Aaron shouted at his little sister who immediately leapt down from the dining room table.

"Get your friends under control, will ya?!" He hollered, raising the cries from Leonardo and Michelangelo once again.

"Get out of here, Aaron! Instead of embarrassing me, let me deal with it! They weren't like this a few minutes before." Tiger snapped back, pushing past Aaron, and rushing over to Michelangelo who was curled up into a tight ball, his whole body shaking with his sobs and almost as if with fear, as well.

"Come on, Mikey, what's wrong?!" Tiger demanded, her voice full of concern and worry for the boy she cared so deeply about. She began to rub his back in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"Look, Raphael Hamato is up in a tree!" A teenage girl in the crowd of New York High students, dressed up as a fairy princess, announced. She jabbed her index finger in the direction of the tree that was across the street on the property of a fellow neighbour, Raphael perched on his stomach on the largest and highest branch. Everyone, including Tiger, turned their heads to look out the window, viewing exactly what the girl had described. They all gasped for the hundredth time that night.

"Oh, my god!" Tiger moaned, frantically scrambling to her feet.

"Aaron, take Mikey up to my bedroom!" Tiger ordered her brother. "I have to go and get Raph before he hurts himself!"

Doing as he was told, Aaron, despite being clearly annoyed, got Michelangelo to his feet and began to lead him up the stairs to his little sister's bedroom, Michelangelo's feet lazily lagging behind him.

Tiger barrelled out the front door and scurried across the street as fast her dancer's legs could carry her, everyone watching her with anticipation back at the house.

She was too late. Raphael had toppled off the branch, landing hard on his back. He cried out in agony.

"Oh, my god, Raph, are you alright?!" Tiger exclaimed, kneeling beside him and looking into his face. "Is your back broken?!"

"No, I can somewhat move." Raphael assured her, slowly reaching his hand out for Tiger to help him up. She hesitantly took it and aided him into a standing position as soon as she got to her feet.

"What were you doing up there?!" Tiger demanded.

"Amanda tried ta suck mah blood." Raphael groggily replied, limping his way alongside Tiger back to her house, his left arm slung across her shoulders for support due to his aching back.

Tiger raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in confusion. "Raph, that makes no sense! Have you been drinking or doing any drugs?"

"Only drinkin'." He grumbled.

Once Tiger and Raphael were back in the house, Tiger led him to the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway to rest.

"Party's over everyone! Go home!" Aaron shouted to his party guests who began piling out of the house one by one.

"Why are you sending everybody home?!" Tiger asked him the second she got back from tucking the sore Raphael into bed.

"Your friends are either drunk or recovering from a bad trip of some sort! I don't want anybody here to see them falling out of trees or crying on the floor looking and sounding like a bunch of babies!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Why are you talking like all of this was _my_ fault?! They were _fine_, Aaron! I swear!" Tiger shot to her defence, flailing her arm out for extra emphasis.

"Look, I'm no longer in the mood to talk, Tiger! I'm very embarrassed and just want to clear my head by going to sleep, and I need an empty, silent house to do that! Your unstable friends may spend the night to recover from whatever the heck it is that they are on. Just keep them quiet, alright?!" Aaron shouted, overwhelmingly rubbing his face.

"Look, Aaron… I'm sorry." Tiger squeaked, even though she knew very well that none of this was her fault.

"Just round up your friends and go to bed!" Aaron snapped, whipping around on the balls of his feet and hurriedly making his way to his bedroom for the rest of the night the moment almost everyone was out of their home.

Tiger was very close with her brother and for him to have yelled at her for something that was far beyond her control made her just want to breakdown and cry.

"Where can I put him?" Isabelle suddenly piped up, making her way slowly over to Tiger with a whipped Leonardo by her side, his arm slung heavily across her shoulders.

"Um, let's take him to my parents' room." Tiger softly replied.

After Isabelle and Tiger tucked Leonardo into bed in the master bedroom, they walked back to the living room area.

Tiger was suddenly stricken with a realization. She hadn't seen Donatello around for a while.

"Have you seen Donnie anywhere?!" Tiger asked Isabelle.

"No, I haven't, actually." Isabelle replied.

"We have to look for him!" Tiger exclaimed.

Isabelle and Tiger began searching all over the house. There was no sign of Donatello anywhere. Tiger began to panic.

"Do you think maybe he went home like the others did?" Isabelle asked an overwhelmed Tiger.

"No, not at all. Leo, Raph, and Mikey are his brothers and I have them here. I know he wouldn't just _leave_ without them." Tiger explained, tugging out the hair elastics holding her cheerleader's pigtails in place, and running her sweaty hands through her loose, rubicund mop.

"Well, we haven't checked outside, most specifically the back of the house." Isabelle replied.

"Let's go!" Tiger eagerly cried, yanking Isabelle's arm and pulling her over to the back door. She threw it open and stumbled onto the patio where she saw a slumbering Donatello sprawled out on the wood.

"Donnie, wake up!" Tiger shouted in his ear, shaking Donatello groggily awake.

"My leg's gone." Donatello suddenly piped up, still half asleep and nonchalant.

The two girls exchanged a glace of confusion.

"No, it isn't, Donnie." Tiger assured him as her and Isabelle helped him to his feet.

"They killed my brothers!" Donatello cried.

Tiger and Isabelle exchanged another confused glance.

"Donnie, what are you talking about? Your brothers are safe and sound and in the house. You guys are gonna spend the night." Tiger said softly.

Donatello didn't argue with this because he suddenly had fallen back asleep.

Tiger and Isabelle dragged his lethargic body back into the house and into the master bedroom along with Leonardo, setting him on the queen-sized bed beside his older brother and tucking him in beneath the white duvet.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Isabelle asked Tiger the moment they had shut the bedroom door behind them and on the slumbering brothers.

"I don't know." Tiger replied, softly shaking her head from side to side. "Raphael said something confusing earlier about Amanda trying to suck his blood. I think they might have just had a bad trip of some sort, that's all."

"Probably." Isabelle agreed.

The two girls made their way to the front door, Tiger holding it open for Isabelle to step out.

"Thank-you for helping me find Donnie." Tiger gratefully said, putting on a small smile.

"It was no problem." Isabelle replied, returning the light smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they both realized that they were looking at the ex-best-friends of their best-friends.

"I'm gonna go. Have a good night." Isabelle suddenly broke the tension, spinning around on her pale yellow heels, trudging down the three small, stony steps, and walking down the driveway towards Amanda who was standing expectantly at the end of it.

Amanda shot Tiger a cheeky smile in which Tiger reacted upon with the slam of her front door.

"Hey, Cinderella." Amanda chuckled to her best-friend in greeting.

"Hi." Isabelle mumbled in reply, stomping her way past Amanda and turning down the street on her way home, not even caring if Amanda was going to follow her or not.

Amanda immediately sensed that there was something wrong. "Isabelle, what's up?"

She rushed over to Isabelle's side.

Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks and faced her.

"Don't think I don't know it was _you_ who slipped acid into the Hamato brothers' drinks!" Isabelle shouted into her face.

Amanda was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you…" Isabelle began to sob.

"Why are you crying?!" Amanda demanded, chuckling to herself nervously.

"Because I saw you act upon your bitchy ways and I allowed Leonardo to drink his drink. I may not have seen everything, but now I know who spiked Raph, Donnie, and Mike's drinks!" Isabelle snarled.

"Well, if you're so upset about me having spiked Leo's drink, why didn't you fucking stop him from drinking it?!" Amanda shot back, suddenly infuriated with Isabelle for yelling at her for something she could have easily prevented and for calling her ways bitchy.

"I don't know, okay?! Maybe I'm just stuck so far up your ass! I'm not even your best-friend, but your shadow and your little guinea pig. I see everything bad you do, and I'm sick of taking it!" Isabelle shouted in response.

Amanda just laughed. "What do you mean you're not even my best-friend? Isabelle, of course you are!"

"Oh, yeah, just like Tiger was before you slept with her boyfriend, right?! You know? You don't even let me come to your house and you don't even talk to me about any relevant shit that's happening in your life. The only thing I really know about you is what all of the school knows about you, that you're a slut and you do drugs! I love you and all, Amanda, but honestly, we're not best-friends… Not anymore. You went too far tonight. Leo couldn't even do anything else, but cry! Mike sounded as if he was dying! Raph fell out of a tree and almost broke his back! And Donnie was talking nonsense of how his leg was gone and how his brothers were dead! You scared them shitless – and I don't even care what Raphael did to you in gym class back in September! It doesn't give you a right to go and spike their drinks with a fucking drug that could have killed them! The people who you hurt are innocent and kind! Leo is more of a best-friend than you are and could ever be, Amanda. I'm sorry…" Isabelle ranted coldly, taking herself aback with the words she was saying and have left unspoken for months. It felt good to stick up to Amanda, but also quite sickening.

Amanda stood there for a few minutes. She had no emotions running through her, not even anger. Isabelle's words had just cut her like a knife and she was barely breathing, frozen in time.

"You're so fucking bipolar, you know that, Isabelle?!" Amanda suddenly shrieked when she gained her composure back, her tears fogging up her vision and making her voice crack. "You don't even fucking know me."

"You're right, Amanda. I don't. I never did." Isabelle bluntly agreed, her honey eyes trained on the distraught Amanda before her.

"Well then, go on! Fuck you!" Amanda screamed, flailing her arms about in a sudden turn of anger.

Isabelle gladly took her opportunity to leave Amanda behind, turning around and finally making her way home in the opposite direction – and for a while, feeling absolutely nothing on her journey.

As Amanda watched her now ex-best-friend walk away from her, her anger turned back to sadness, a vicious cycle.

Yanking off her black pumps, Amanda slowly began to make her way back to the hell house that was her home in the other direction, bawling, sobbing, and then bawling again away again in a shock of reality which told her that she had lost another person in her life in which she had loved. She had fucked up once again. She was now totally and utterly alone with no one to really care for anymore.

* * *

**Review, if you would like! :) See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank-you so much for all the reviews! OMG, I'm not even twenty chapters in and I have over ninety reviews :) Anyways, short little romance chapter below! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: You Could be Mine**

"How are you doing, Mikey?" Tiger asked Michelangelo as soon as she entered her bedroom upstairs and closed the door.

He didn't answer.

She saw Michelangelo sprawled across her queen-sized bed on his stomach, his face down in the pillows, exhausted. He wasn't crying anymore, relieving Tiger happily.

She slowly made her way over to the bed, only for Michelangelo to suddenly jump up and wrap his arms around her waist, mashing his lips against hers in a grateful kiss. She was taken aback for a second, but willingly gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, and passionately kissing him back.

"What was that, Mikey?!" Tiger exclaimed as soon as they had pulled apart. She was out of breath from all the excitement.

"I was so scared, dudette! You were a zombie!" Michelangelo cried, strengthening his grip around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Mikey, what are you talking about? I wasn't a zombie! I never _have_ been a zombie!" Tiger chuckled.

"You were a zombie, Tiger! You _and _everybody else were zombies! Even Michael Jackson was dancing beside me instead of you – and he turned into a werewolf!" Michelangelo cried, grasping Tiger so hard that she thought her head was going to pop off. She gently pushed him off her and sat down on the bed beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder blade.

"Mikey, for one, Michael Jackson is dead – and two, have you been doing any drugs?" Tiger sternly asked her crush, looking into his baby blues eyes which were frantically darting from one wall to the other, pupils dilated.

"I wasn't doing any drugs, Tigs! Honestly!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Tiger gave this some thought. She was with Michelangelo the whole night and she hadn't seen him do any drugs.

It finally occurred to her that someone must have spiked one of his drinks with acid, a very powerful, semisynthetic psychedelic drug that easily could have caused the brothers' insane hallucinations: Raphael's "Amanda tried tah suck mah blood.", Donatello's "My leg is gone." and "They killed my brothers!", and finally, Michelangelo's "You were a zombie, Tiger! You _and _everybody else were zombies!" and "Michael Jackson was dancing beside me instead of you – and he turned into a werewolf!". It must have also explained why Leonardo was acting the way _he_ was. Maybe his drink was spiked with acid, as well. She wondered what kind of trip he was having…

She was also curious to know who it was who spiked all of the Hamato brothers' drinks. Why were _their_ drinks only spiked and not anybody else's?

"Mikey, you should watch your drinks better. You got spiked out there." Tiger said, getting up from the bed to go and change from her pink, cheerleading uniform into her sky blue pajamas in her own private bathroom neighbouring her bedroom.

"You mean someone dumped drugs into my drink?" Michelangelo wondered curiously, batting his drowsy, sore lids.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Mikey!" Tiger replied from behind her bathroom door.

Michelangelo slumped back down into the cosiness of Tiger's bed, sighing deeply and rubbing his face.

Tiger finally emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing the silky pajamas that were as blue as Michelangelo's eyes, and her red hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

She walked over to the light switch beside her bedroom door and clicked it off, blanketing them both in darkness.

"What kind of drug do you think was in my drink?" Michelangelo asked her while she asked him to scoot over on the bed so she could lie down and get snuggled up under the covers beside him.

"Acid. Without a doubt." Tiger simply replied, turning around on her side so she could be face to face with Michelangelo. "This is why you need to be careful with your drinks. Acid is very dangerous. You could have died."

Michelangelo tensed up, suddenly shameful.

"I must have really embarrassed you out there. I'm sorry, Tiger." He apologized.

As if in forgiveness, Tiger leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, making Michelangelo's heart flutter up into his throat until the time she pulled away. "Don't worry about Aaron, Mikey. He can just be touchy at times, that's all."

Michelangelo turned more serious than he had ever been in a long time. He had to admit his feelings for her. It was now or never…

"Tiger, I like you… I like you a lot, more than a friendship kind of like. I have fallen so hard for you…" Michelangelo admitted slowly.

Tiger insides began to warm up. She blushed madly and the butterflies in her stomach were tickling her stomach unbearably.

"I know, Michelangelo… I know – and I feel the same way one-hundred percent! I want to be with you." She truthfully replied.

Michelangelo couldn't see her smile due to light having been turned off, but he could sense it in her voice.

"You could be with me, you know? Right now. You could be mine…" Michelangelo chuckled.

The only other guy Tiger had ever cared about in her life was Charlie, and when he cheated on her and left her, she was devastated. She didn't think she could ever fall again. She thought her heart was toast and all her romantic feelings had been stripped away.

She now knew that all of that was no longer the case after two months of having known Michelangelo… She wanted him more than anything. She was ready to give love and relationships a second chance.

"Sounds amazing to me." Tiger giggled, scooting closer to Michelangelo and snuggling up into his strong arms.

They both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Awe :) They're finally together! Review, if you would like :) See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I know I'm really late with the upload (don't hit me). I was just having a really hectic few days and I'm gonna start this story back up, so I hope no one has given up on me! But, anyways, chapter fourteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: You Know You're Right**

Sunrays flooded through the window of Tiger and Aaron's parents' master bedroom, illuminating the space and stirring Donatello awake from his peaceful slumber.

He was overwhelmed with relief and happiness to see that his still sleeping older brother, Leonardo, was lying right next to him. He was safe and sound, not bloody, or dissected, and better yet – non-deceased.

"Leo, wake up! Wake up!" Donatello shouted into Leonardo's ear, jolting him awake.

"Oh, my god, Donnie! You're alright! _We're_ all alright!" Leonardo exclaimed, throwing himself onto his intelligent brother with a grateful hug. Donatello returned the favour.

"What happened last night?" Leonardo murmured, suddenly feeling a drowsy headache coming on.

"You don't remember?" Donatello questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but then again, I'm not so sure. I had the worst nightmare ever, but it felt all too real to be one, you know?" Leonardo replied, looking at his older brother expectedly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I had a horrible nightmare, too. You and Raph and Mikey were all dead, killed by mad scientists, dissected, and hung up for show." Donatello explained.

"That's awful…" Leonardo murmured. "In my nightmare, the Shredder and his whole Foot Clan had you guys tied up, and when I came to save you, he beheaded me…" Leonardo added mournfully.

"Oh, my god…" Donatello moaned. "Well, I don't even remember falling asleep last night. The only last encounter I had with reality was when I pushed past a couple making out. After that, it was all pulsing stars to "Praise You" by: Fatboy Slim, a winking moon, and three dark figures taking me into captivity to saw my leg off." Donatello shared, exclaiming shrilly.

Leonardo batted his amber hues a few times in bewilderment. "Were you… doing drugs, Don?"

"Leo, no! Of course not! I would never!" Donatello shouted. He was shocked by how Leonardo could even think such a thing, especially about him.

"What about you?! What happened to you last night before Shredder hacked your head off?!" Donatello shot.

Leonardo shook his head, sensing that he was slowly rubbing his younger brother the wrong way.

"I don't even remember falling asleep, either… I wasn't even _near_ sleep. I was just sitting on the couch with Isabelle one second, and then the next, I heard Mikey scream. Rushing to see what the matter was, I rounded the corner, and there were you guys all tied up under a night sky. Tiger's house was nowhere to be found!" Leonardo explained shrilly.

"Where's Mikey and Raph?!" Donatello suddenly exclaimed, the thought immediately registering in his brain that he hadn't seen his two brothers since the nightmare, or… whatever it was.

Donatello and Leonardo tumbled out of bed, slowly squeaked the bedroom door open, and began to sneak around quiet the house.

"Sup, guys." Raphael piped up, startling his brothers.

"You scared us!" Donatello shouted, exasperating a gasp followed by a sigh of relief. Raphael chuckled to himself in amusement.

"Do you know where Mikey is?" Leonardo asked Raphael.

"It's Tiger's house… where do ya think?!" Raphael laughed.

Knowing that Raphael's suggestion was probably accurate, Leonardo and Donatello began to hurriedly make their way upstairs, Raphael riding on their heels from behind, trying their best to be mute so they wouldn't disturb Aaron from his slumber, despite how eager they were to know if there was something going on with their baby brother and Tiger up in her room.

They all came to a halt before the bedroom door at the end of the hall, looking at it as if it were a portal way to hell.

"I remember now… Tiger had asked Aaron to take Mikey up to her bedroom… They both have to be in here." Leonardo groaned. He knew that if he swung open the door and caught a sight between the two of them that he didn't wish to see, he would be very angry. Despite the feelings that his baby brother might have towards Tiger, he was still a teenage mutant ninja turtle, and fooling around with a human was a fatal mistake never to be made by their species.

"Jus open it!" Raphael eagerly hissed aloud.

Leonardo quickly shot his hand forward, twisted the brass knob, and flung the door open, the force of his un-beknownst strength slamming the knob into the wall, and waking up both Tiger and Michelangelo who just happened to be peacefully sleeping in each other's arms, Tiger spooned comfortably in his lap beneath the sheets.

Michelangelo's older brothers just stood there, eyes wide and mouths agape with shock.

"Uh… hey, dudes." Michelangelo chuckled nervously.

"Babe, what's going on?" Tiger asked her boyfriend groggily. She was still half asleep, barely able to open her eyes.

_Babe? _Leonardo questioned mentally, feeling his face grow hot with agitation and disgust. He knew that they were dating or taking part in some intimate relation.

"Yeah, uh, baby, I gottta go. I'll, uh… I'll call you." Michelangelo replied nervously, giving Tiger a quick peck of the lips on her soft cheek, despite his brothers watching them from the doorway, and gently climbing over her to exit the bedroom, his brother's eyes boring holes into the back of his skull, making him feel the fire and ice.

"What's going on, Michelangelo Hamato?!" Leonardo hissed the moment everyone was out of the house and standing on the sidewalk. Neighbours and passing joggers looked at them strangely, thinking they were crazy to still be dressed up in their costumes on the first of November, all worn out and dishevelled from the night before.

"Going on with what?" Michelangelo peeped, eyeing his older brother nervously.

"You and ya girlie." Raphael boomed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tiger? Oh… uh, we're _dating_." Michelangelo replied quietly, looking down at the pavement. He knew exactly what was yet to come.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leonardo shouted, flailing his arms about. His face was beet red.

Michelangelo turned to stone. "No, I'm not kidding you! What's the big deal? Why are you guys so mad?!"

"Michelangelo, you can try and pretend that our past has never happened and that you're just a regular teenager and always have been, but you really can't. You're going to have to face these complications in your relationship sooner or later, and you're going to really hurt the both of you in the end." Donatello calmly explained, preaching the truth.

"Exactly. Michelangelo, what were you thinking?!" Leonardo scowled.

"I was thinking that I really like her and I want to be with her." Michelangelo fearlessly admitted.

Leonardo just groaned in defeat and began to walk over to the jeep, clearly too disappointed to look at his baby brother.

"Ya didn't have sex wit her, did ya?" Raphael sternly asked Michelangelo, making everybody, but Michelangelo, scrunch up their faces in disgust.

"No, I didn't, Raph! Why can't everyone just stop yelling at me and putting me down for my feelings?! I want to be with Tiger! I have never wanted something so badly in my life for a long time! I didn't ask to be who I truly am, and I can't help what I feel! Why don't I deserve a nice girl? Why is it okay for us to go out and save everyone's butts, but it's not okay for us to fall in love and be happy?!" Michelangelo screamed, sobbing here and there, not even caring for the fact that he could be stirring Aaron and his girlfriend from their sleeps through the open window. It was all too much, and for the first time, he truly hated being the species he was. He hated being a mutant ninja turtle. All it did was bring depression, sadness, shame, humiliation – everything! Everything, but happiness and positivity.

All the strangers around the brothers looked at Michelangelo as if he were a two year-old having a temper tantrum. Some stared blankly, and others stared with a mix of amusement and disgust.

Michelangelo's brothers, even Leonardo, stood there frozen, eyes wide with bewilderment. Their baby brother had just poured his feelings out and he was clearly upset. They all felt bad and unsure of exactly what to do. Deep down they knew he was right, but logically, they knew Donatello was right.

"Come on, Mikey… We gotta get home before the anti-mutagen starts wearing off, and then we need to confront Master Splinter." Donatello quietly said, taking a distraught Michelangelo into his arms and leading him to the jeep where Leonardo was already buckled in.

They drove off back to their lair in uncomfortable silence.


End file.
